


Chandler Riggs/Carl Grimes Imagine

by Phoenixeve, TheWalkingDeadGirl



Category: Chandler Riggs - Fandom, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Carl Grimes - Freeform, Chandler Riggs - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Smut, Smut fluff and angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2018-08-28 01:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 26,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8424529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixeve/pseuds/Phoenixeve, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWalkingDeadGirl/pseuds/TheWalkingDeadGirl
Summary: REQUESTS ARE OPEN!!Comment your request!All I need isPlot:Hair color:Smut or fluff:Eye color:Carl or Chandler:Name:Lastname:Nickname:Piercings If any:Appearance:Outfit:And If the person has any family members In the story with her as well





	1. Chandler Riggs Imagine

     2 months. It had been 2 months since I lost my virginity to Chandler. So far no period, and I was starting to panic! What if I was pregnant? I couldn't be, could I?

     I decided to take a pregnancy test, but I didn't have my car, so I had to either get Chandler to take me, or one of my mom figures on set, Lauren Cohan and Danai.

     I decided to ask Danai, since we had just finished a scene together and we were both at our trailers. I knocked on her door.

     "Come in!" she said. I opened the door and walked in.

     "Hey, Y/N!" she said.

     "Hey, Danai. Can I ask you something?" I said, closing the door behind me. Her eyes went from happy to worried.

     "Of course," she said, patting a spot next to her on her couch. I sat down. "What's up?" she asked.

     I played with my hair. "Promise you wont tell Chandler?"

     "I promise," she assured me.

     "I, uh, haven't had my period in two months. Not since I lost my virginity to Chandler," I admitted, "And I think I'm pregnant."

     Danai pulled me into a hug. "Tomorrow I'll bring you a pregnancy test, but if it's positive, you need to tell him. Alright?"

     I nodded. "Okay."

     She hugged me again. "I know I shouldn't be lecturing you about it but... why didn't you two use protection?" she asked.

     "I- we just didnt think about it. It just happened," I said.

     "Okay, just... if you aren't pregnant... you know," Danai said. I nodded. "Come on, time to get back."

     We both walked to the set. The makeup artists gave us quick touch ups and we drove to the Alexandria set. I walked over to Chandler, Andrew, and Norman. Norman handed me a backpack and I clipped a holster with a fake gun to my thigh. Greg told me about the scene and what I had to do. I got into place.

     "Alright. Ready, and...action!" He yelled. I walked to the truck.  

     "Morning, boys," I said.

     "Morning, Ellie," Andrew replied. Chandler gave me a smile.

     "Morning, Carl," I said.

     "Hey, babe," he replied as I put my backpack in the back of the truck.

     "Ready?" Andrew asked.

     "Yep," I said, popping the "P".

     "Come back safe," Chandler murmured.

     "I will," I said, pressing my forehead against his, "I promise." We lean in for a kiss. Damn, he was even a breathtaking kisser when he was acting.

     "Like a damn romance novel," Norman said as he closed the passenger side door. Chandler and I pulled away slowly, as if it's the last time we would ever touch each other. I climbed in the bed of the truck and Chandler closed the back of it.

     "Cut!" Greg yelled. Chandler opened the door to the truck bed and helped me out.

     "Where were you?" Chandler asked, "I looked in your trailer and you weren't there."

     "Oh, I was at Danai's. I was, um, showing her how to do something," I said. I bit my lip.

     "Okay," he said with a shrug.

     People fixed my hair. "Make it look a little more messy," Greg said.

People strategically played with my hair, so it looked messy, but still decent. I thought, _I would not look this pretty in the real apocalypse_. But that's the magic of Hollywood.

     After more than 20 redos, Chandler and I finished our scene and we went home. Since I lived in a different state, I stayed with Chandler and his family during filming.

     After dinner, we headed upstairs. Chandler's room had cream walls, a queen size bed, a desk with a computer, a dresser, and a flat screen T.V.

     I put down my purse on his desk and took off my jacket and shoes as Chandler laid down on the bed. "It's been a long day," he said with a sigh.

     "Yup," I said, "I'm gonna go get a shower. Want to join?" I attempted to sound seductive, but the building redness in my cheeks betrayed me.

     "Alright," he said. He winked at me, then chuckled when I blushed even more. "Be there in a minute."

     I nodded before heading toward the bathroom. It was a pretty big shower, big enough for two without us being cramped. Just as I started the shower, I heard a knock.

     "You decent?" Chandler's voice  asked from the other side of the door, as if it mattered.

     I giggled and called out, "Yeah."

     "Damn," Chandler said as he opened the door. He quickly slipped in and closed it behind him. I laughed again.

     Chandler took off his shirt, then mine. He ran his fingers through my hair and kissed me. He picked me up and placed me on the counter. Suddenly, he pulled away.

     "Aren't you on your period?" he asked, whispering so that his mom wouldn't discover us in the bathroom, half naked together. I gave him a weird look. "I- I looked on your phone and I saw an app called clue that said you were on your period." he explained.

     I bit my lip. _Okay, say yes and make it look like I'm on my period, or say no and make him worried_ , I thought.

     "No. I, uh, get it tomorrow," I lied.

     "Oh, okay," he said. We both took off the rest of our clothes and stepped into the shower. After we finished our shower, I changed into a pair of Nike shorts and one of Chandler's shirts.

     "You know, Y/N, I think my shirt looks fantastic on you," Chandler said. He patted a spot next to him on the bed and I climbed in. He wrapped his arms around me and I snuggled my head in the crook of his neck. He turned on his T.V and started some YouTube video that I couldn't focus on.

     I loved him. I loved him with all my heart, but if I was pregnant, I knew he would be angry. Maybe he'd even leave me. I couldn't tell him. But what the hell was I supposed to do? Find out I was pregnant and not say anything? Just let the baby come out and act surprised?

     He starts the next Shane Dawson video, and I tried to pay better attention. We chuckled when he mentioned  _The Walking Dead_.

     "And the boy who wears the hat! Didn't he fuck that girl? Oh man, I only watched one episode of that show, but I know that Rick- I think that's his name- is that boy's dad, and I know that he must not be happy about that. Anyways, enough about 15 year olds fucking in a zombie apocalypse. On to some more candy," Shane said. Chandler intertwined my fingers with his. He turned off his lamp. I closed my eyes and, at some point, fell asleep.

I opened my eyes the next morning to see Chandler up and on his computer playing video games. I looked at the night stand next to his bed to see a chocolate bar, a mocha frappe in a bottle, and one of those instant heat packs from Walgreens. I smiled and stretched.

     "I gotta go, Grant. (Y/N) is awake," Chandler said. He turned off his game and sat down on the side of the bed.

     "How long have you been up?" I asked.

     "Around 2 hours. I went to Walgreens and got you some stuff."

     I smiled. "I saw. You are the best."

     "I know," he said, then he chuckled. He kissed my forehead.

     I sat up, ate my chocolate bar and drank my Starbucks, then got changed and grabbed my shoes, purse, and phone. Chandler and I walk down to the car. Mrs. Riggs drives us to the set.

     Chandler had a scene but I had about two hours until I had to get into hair and makeup, so I walked to my trailer and laid on my bed. I heard a knock on the door.

     "Come in!" I called out. Andrew walks through the door.

     "Danai told me to give this to you," he said, handing me a bag, "I saw what’s in it."

     “Please don’t tell Chandler,” I said, my voice cracking with worry.

     He hesitated before saying, "I wont tell him.” I nod, looking away. He pulls me into a hug.

(11 hours later)

     After we ate dinner, I rushed up the stairs and to the bathroom. I locked the door and I pulled the test out of my purse. I- you know the rest. I put it down on the counter and I set a timer on my phone for 2 minutes. I sat on the floor, letting my tears fall, dreading the result.

     If it came out positive, I couldn’t get an abortion; I knew my mom wouldn’t allow it. And adoption? What the hell is the point of carrying a child for 9 months give birth and just give it away I wipe my tears when I hear chandler's bedroom door close "Y/N?"He says I bite my lip holding back my sob "Im in here..I just felt nauseas"I lie I hear the timer go Off I grab my phone and turn it off "Baby girl open the door"Chandler says I grab the test and I stare at it I see two pink lines staring back at me "no"I whisper "Whats wrong?"Chandler says Through the door "No"I whisper I hear the door open as I feel my heart sink I look up to see chandler with a bobby pin in his hand He looks worried as I hear the pen drop and He walks to me I cover the test with my hand "Let me see"He says I shake my head "Y/N Let me see"He says I shake my head my tears streaming down my face "Baby let me see please"He says I hand him the test He looks at it and quietly gasps "What the fuck are we gonna do"I say "Im sorry I did this to you"He says he sighs and He stands up and reaches his hand out to me I take it and he pulls me up "come on"He says "Where are we going?"I ask Wiping my tears "We are going to tell my parents"He says I shake my head "We have two. How about I tell them and you don't have to say anything unless you want to"He says He intertwines my fingers with his I follow him out into the hall and down the stairs "Mom Dad"He says His parents are in the kitchen cleaning up I keep my head down "Mom dad we uh need to talk to you"Chandler says I squeeze his hand "Alright"His dad says They put down the pots and pans that there cleaning and walk to the table I notice grayson Chandler's Little brother Comes down the stairs Chandler runs his fingers through my hair cupping my head "Its ok"He says quietly I nod they both sit down "I will tell them ok Its my fault they cant blame you"Chandler says Quietly I nod he kisses my forehead and I follow him to the table we both sit down "Everything alright?"Mrs riggs asks Chandler hands his mom the pregnancy test Im not looking at them But I hear her sigh "How many weeks"She says her voice shocked but calm "2 months"I say "(Y/N) I can call your parents tomorrow maybe they can come down and talk about this but for now You may start getting morning sickness and you will be eating for two so Chandler make sure she eats"Chandler's Mom says "Who got you the test?"Chandler asks "Danai"I mumble "Im going to bed"I say And I stand up and I walk up the stairs passing grayson on the stairs "Y/N!"Chandler calls After me I walk into his our room And I shut the door I sit on the bed Hiding my face in my hands and sobbing I hear the door open And close I feel someone sit next to me "Your ok Your ok its ok"I hear grayson says "Grayson I need you to tell me what they said"I say "They just said that its chandler and Your responsibility"He says I hear the door open "Grayson out"Chandler says Grayson stands up and walks out of the room closing the door Chandler kneels in front of me "Baby girl don't cry please You don't know how sorry I am for doing this to you I should of bought condoms or pulled out or done something please talk to me please don't be mad at me"Chandler says "Im not mad"I say wiping my tears I hear chandler grab something from a drawer and he walks to me he has a shirt and some shorts in his hand He grabs the hem of my shirt And slowly pulls it over my head and I put on the shirt he gave me I put on the shorts he gave me "Lay on down"He says I lay on his bed and I cover myself in the blankets and chandler changes He climbs into bed with me and I snuggle my head in the crook of his neck he wraps his arm around my waist I close my eyes and end up falling asleep to chandler  stroking my hair and quietly telling me it was ok 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! I'm Phoenixeve, and I just started editing this work. So if you notice that the grammar changes in the middle of a story, it's because I'm still in the middle of editing. Enjoy the stories!!!


	2. Killer inside a innocent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are in terminus with rick and the group. (This one may suck)

I just sat there staring at the blood splattered on the ground Wiping my tears My shirt still ripped barley covering my bra the fabric that was ripped off of me laid on the ground "(Y/N)"Rick says I look up to see him standing over me "Time to head out"He says I nod He helps me up "You alright"He asks I nod "I have to be"I say Before walking off He grabs my arm "You don't always have to be"He says "Now I do"I say I walk off following michonne,daryl and carl. Carl grabs my hand "Im sorry"He whispers He kisses my head "Here"He says taking off his flannel and placing it on my shoulders I put the flannel on "Thank you"I say I intertwine my fingers with his and we continue walking down the tracks "We should hide our bag just in case"Rick says "We can take a look around Make sure everything is safe"Michonne says "I can go by myself"Daryl says "You wanna go with me"Rick asks Carl "Im good"Carl says "Y/N"Rick says "I will go with you"I say I follow Rick around terminus and he stops at a tree "Here hand me your backpack"He says I hand him my bag and rick digs a hole by a tree burring the duffle bag and backpack "i want you to know that I am proud of you"Rick says "for what"I say "You fought Last night You didnt need anyone to save you"He says grabbing the shovel and hiding it "Lets go"He says Patting my shoulder "What I did"I say the leaves stop crutching under his feet "I didnt think about it I just grabbed the knife and did it Ive been raped and I remember the day it happened i was weak and helpless And I just snapped last night and I didnt like it"I say "Sometimes snapping like that is a good thing"He says I wipe my tears that are fighting out of my eyes "Come on we should find the others"He says I hear leaves crutching under his feet and Im pulled into a hug "Im sorry"He says "Don't be sorry"I say "Come on lets go"Rick says we walk through the woods and back to where we were Daryl is sitting down Against a tree Michonne and Carl there too 

(Didn't know what else to put so here is them in terminus)

I continue running behind Rick dodging the gunshots at my feet "Keep running!"Rick yells We run through buildings and back outside passed bones and skeletons of people or walkers My lungs burn my feet ache from running "Y/N Keep Running!"Daryl yells As he notices I'm slowing down We turn the corner to see People pointing guns at us from rooftops Gareth the leader of this shit show is standing on a roof "Drop your weapons"He says I hear all the guns cock and my heart pounds in my ears "Knife girl, Kid, Samurai,Ring leader and Archer! Put your weapons down!"Gareth yells We all do I place my two knives from my belt and my pistol on the ground "Knife girl Im smarter than you think I know you still have knives in your boots"Gareth laughs I take the two out and I drop them on the ground "Happy dumb ass!"I yell He smirks "Ringleader! Archer! Samurai! Knife girl! In front of the door of that train car! In that order!"Gareth yells We all walk to the train car in a line "My son!"Rick yells "Go kid"Gareth says Carl walks to The line and grabs my hand "Open that door and go in!"Gareth yells Rick opens the door to the train car and we all step in Carl cups my cheek his hand "Are you ok"He says The door shuts and the darkness fills the train car "Im ok"I say The light from outside shines through from holes in the train car "Rick"I hear a familiar voice i turn around to see Glenn,Bob,Sasha and Maggie and other people "Glad to you are all ok"Rick says "This is Abraham,Rosita,Tara,Eugene and John"Glenn says John. John I know that name "Y/N"I hear a voice I have been waiting to hear for months A man steps forward the Short brown hair and tall muscular figure I know and who I have been waiting to see for months is there "Dad"I say Tears forming in my eyes "Y/N"He says I run into his arms and he holds me and holds me close "Oh my god I thought you where dead"He says "Im alive dad Im alive"I say As I let my tears of joy Fall "I missed You so much"He says He lets me down He looks at me "What happened to you"He asks Seeing my ripped shirt "Don't worry about it"I say 

"Y/N Have anymore knives"Rick asks as we are all sitting down thinking of a plan "No those jackasses took them all"I say "Y/N Language"My dad says "Sorry"I mutter I hear carl chuckle "Shut up"I say The nighttime comes and its pitch black "Carl Y/N You two should get some sleep"Rick says Carl and I nod Carl pats his lap and I lay down Laying my head on his lap and I close my eyes He Runs his fingers through my hair and I end up falling asleep 

I wake up to hear the sounds of yelling "Move!"I hear Abraham Carl grabs my arm and pulls me away something blows up causing my head to slam against the wall My vision goes blurry and my hearing goes muffled The door slams closes and The smoke clears Rick,Glenn,Daryl,My dad and Bob are gone I try to stand but michonne grabs my arm "Y/N Your head is bleeding you need to sit down"She says Muffled in my ears My vision is blurry and there is ringing in my ears My legs go numb and I fall to the ground and My vision goes black

(1 hour later)

I open my eyes to hear gunshots and Walkers snarling "She's awake"Michonne says "What the fuck happened"I say Rubbing my head pain rushing through my body Carl stands up and runs to me "Take it easy you may have a concussion"Carl says "Well shit"I say All of a sudden the door slides open "Go!"Rick yells Carl helps me up And puts my arm around his shoulder and He picks me up "Y/N!"My dad says Carl runs with me in his arms Walkers everywhere smoke everywhere and gunshots Fill the air carl runs following his dad Walkers come towards him "Michonne!"He yells Michonne brings the stake she made into the walkers brain It falls to the ground Carl runs to everyone at the fence He puts me down by the fence and abraham helps me over Carl then climbs over followed by everyone else "Y/N Are you alright"My dad says I nod Getting light headed "Come on we need to move"Rick says "Y/N Here come here"Carl says He picks me up And we all walk through the woods and to the tree where Rick buried the bag "Here lets fix her up"Rick says Carl puts me down He pulls out a first aid kit from the bag "Lets at least wrap her head clean her wound He poor some peroxide on a cloth and places it on my wound "When that smoke bomb went off she went flying into the wall like A fucking cannon ball"Abraham says He places a gauze pad and puts a bandage on it 

(That evening)

Carol,Tyreese and Judith are alive we found them and now we found a house We are all sitting in the living room eating "Im going to bed"I say "Me too"Carl says He helps me up me still being lightheaded and dizzy "You two door open"Rick says "Goodnight Y/N"My dad says "Night dad"I say We both walk up the stairs and we walk into the room we chose and Carl helps me to the bed "Here I will find you a shirt"He says I forgot about the ripped fabric barley covering my bra He looks in the drawer and pulls out a gray shirt he takes off the flannel I'm wearing takes off the "Shirt" And helps me in it He takes off my boots I lay down on the bed and cover myself in the blankets He takes off his boots and climbs in bed with me I wrap my arms around his neck and burry my head in the crook of his neck He runs his fingers through my hair "Goodnight"I say yawning "Goodnight baby"He says I close my eyes and drift off into a dreamless slumber 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave your suggestions down below in the comments or message me (I keep forgetting if you can message on here or not so If you can just message me) check the summary for the stuff


	3. Chandler Riggs Imagine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chandler has a way to get you to do good in school

The school bell meaning class was over "Before you leave I graded your test"The teacher says I can already tell Im gonna get a punishment after school You know how parents usually punish there kids for getting a bad grade well My boyfriend does that And its not a time out or grounded no he spanks me till my ass is redder than a tomato or spanks me with a hairbrush till it bruises or whips me with his belt till I scream Yup my boyfriend is a little dominant but After my punishment he always gives me pleasure But if I get a good grade I get so much pleasure whether it is eating me out of fucking my brains out but either way I liked it The teacher handed me my test and I looked at it A D- Great And I missed 13/20 Great That means 26 spanks on each cheek so that 52! I walked out of my class and To my locker the school day was over thank god! I opened my locker and put some of my textbooks in it and i closed it and I turned around to see those Icy blue eyes and the shoulder length hair "Hey"I say He brought one of his arms around my waist and whispered in my ear "Does my baby girl need to be punished by daddy"He whispers I bite my lip I nod He grabs my hand and he Pulls me down the hall and to his car he opens the car passenger door for me and I hop in The car and he gets in the driver seat I hand him the test after he starts the car "Im gonna let you choose your punishment now"He says pulling out of the school "Your hand"I say "Alright Do the math sweetheart how many do you get"He says "52"I say "Good job"He says He pulls up to my streets "Your folks still on that business trip"He asks I nod "Good because I have a feeling your gonna scream"He says and smirks I am a only child hence why Im so spoiled He pulls up to my house He parks the car and I hop out I walk to the front door and I unlock it opening it I walk inside chandler following me We walk up the stairs And into my room it has black walls hardwood floors a big king size bed and a walk in closet and about every single my chemical romance poster and panic at the disco poster on my wall you can think of and don't forget a 21 pilots poster I place down my backpack and I take off my over size sweatshirt Showing my black tank top Chandler grabs my arm and pulls me close to him kissing me "No are you gonna be a good girl and bend over or am I gonna have to force you"He says "I will be good"I say Walking to my bed and bending over I hear him chuckle and he unbuttons my jeans and pulls them off along with my combat boots and panties He slides off my shirts and bra  He sits on my bed and pats his thigh signaling me to bed over his knee I do "Your gonna get 52 Ok?"He says I nod "Count them"He says massaging my ass I bite my lip preparing for the impact His hand comes down on my ass hard I yelp "1!"I yelp Another spank "2!"I yelp Another Another and Another "3! 4! 5!"I yelp I grit my teeth in pain 

"51!"I yelp One more spank "Ready for the last spank Y/N"Chandler says I nod The last spank is hard and forceful causing me to scream out "52!"I yelp "What do you say"He says "Thank you"I say He grabs my hair and pulls it Pulling my chest off the bed I groan at the pain "On your knees"He says I get on my knees And I begin to unbuckle his belt I unbutton his pants and I pull out his hard erection from his boxers He grabs my hair in his fists as I begin to stroke him licking the tip "Don't tease me princess you know how I handle teasing"He groans I let him in my mouth and I begin to suck and lick him He thrusts his cock deeper and deeper down my throat hitting the back of it Causing me to gag but I keep sucking "Fuck Y/N Im gonna-" He doesnt even finish his sentence before he shoots a huge load in my mouth I swallow his salty cum "Good girl"He breathes out still coming down from his high "Lay down"He says I stand up and lay down on my bed He takes off his shoes pants boxers and shirt "How many orgasms do you want today"He asks as He pinches my nipple causing me to whimper "How ever many you want to give me daddy"I whimper "Good answer princess"He says Running his finger down my stomach "Spread your legs"He says I spread my legs exposing my dripping pussy "Who got you this wet huh?"He says "You"I whimper as he runs his fingers on my clit "You must really like getting punished"He says "Sometimes"I say biting my lip He runs his tongue down my pussy I gasp He begins to focus on my clit Licking and sucking it I moan out "Oh fuck!"I moan I tangle my fingers in his hair He hums on my clit vibrating it causing me to go weak I prop myself on my elbow sitting up as he continues to lick and suck my pussy and clit I feel my stomach tighten and the heat in my core "Daddy Im gonna cum"I moan My legs go weak and I cant feeling them any more I moan out louder and louder "Im coming!"I practically scream as I cum I fall back on the bed weak and out of breathe He stands up "That was one orgasm Princess"He says running his fingers through my hair he kisses me our tongues dance and we both pull away "You taste like me"I say "I must taste delicious then"He smirks He lines his cock at my entrance and He thrusts into me with all of his force I moan out He fucks me as hard as he can "Oh! Fuck!"I moan loud "Come on princess Cum for me"Chandler says I see the sweat dripping down his face as he rams into me with full force I feel my orgasm coming My legs go weak and My stomach tightens "I cant feel my legs"I say I feel like Im coming for hours "What do you say"Chandler says "Thank you for making me cum"I moan "Atta girl"He says "Shit Im coming to princess"He says I feel some of his warm cum drip into my pussy and he pulls out "Open"He says I shove his cock in my mouth as he shoots a load "Good girl"He says I lick him clean and I lay back exhausted he lays next to me "Why don't you go shower and I can go get food"He says "Ok as Long as its mcdonalds"I say "You got it baby girl"He says standing up and putting on his clothes and after that I showered He brought me and him mcdonalds and we laid in bed cuddling and watching youtube on my apple T.V until 1:00 am 


	4. Carl Grimes Imagine (Self harm) TRIGGER WARNING!!!!!!!!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im not condoning this onto anyone this is just a idea from my dark mind

 

I chuckled as I saw Carl's hat fall on the ground Rick picked it up and placed it on my head "There is a new sheriff in town"He says I chuckle "Gotta get you a farmers hat"Rick says to carl "You can borrow one of my beanies"I say Carl chuckles "Im good babe"He says we continue doing out garden work "Ella wheres Aliya?"Carl asks "In D playing with Jack"I say I heard a gunshot come from Cell block D I dropped my garden tool and I ran to the sound of the gunshot "Walkers In D!"Maggie yells "What about C!"Rick yells "Ella! Carl get up in the guard tower!"Rick yells "Hell no! Aliya is in there!"I scream following rick He kicks open the cell block door and I see walkers and people running I begin to kill all the walkers I see My heart races "Aliya!"I scream "Sissy!"She screams I run up the stairs as I hear another gun shot go off and then everything goes quiet I see aliya Her blonde hair Tinted with the color of blood her Light green shirt stained with blood and Her Shoulder...Bitten she Falls to the ground "No!"I scream running to her I place her head on my thighs Her cries are the sound of pain and just hearing it makes me feel pain "Shh your ok Your ok"I Say sobbing She grabs my hand My lip quivers "Help me sissy"She says Her voice barley above a whisper "Sweetheart Its ok its ok Your gonna see mom and Dad"I say "Will I see Carter?"She asks I nod "Yeah You will"I say My voice breaking from sobbing "Maybe he will want to play fetch"She says I chuckle through my tears "Yeah maybe"I say "Will I see you"She asks Squeezing my hand tighter "You will I promise you will I-I promise"I say we just both sob "It hurts"She cries "I know I know..I could end it? You can see them Do you want me to"I ask "I wanna stay here with you"She sobs "I know I know I promise you I promise"I sob "Sissy just do It please"She sobs I take one of the knives Out of my belt And I hold her close her head off the ground "Im sorry"I say I kiss her head I place the knife below her head "I love you sissy"She says "I love you too" 

And I end her

I bite my lip to hide my loud sob and scream when I hear the knife go into her head I twist it and I pull it out it felt like my heart shattered I pick her up and I cradle her in my arms "Im sorry Im sorry"I sob over and Over again I feel a hand on my shoulder and I look up to see Rick His eyes Bloodshot with tears His face wet with tears and sweat "What happened?"I ask My voice cracking and raspy "Someone must of died last night"He says "Do you want to be alone?"He asks i nod "I don't want to let go"I say "I know I know But you did the right thing"He says "She was in pain"I say I look down at her Her closed eyes,Her pale skin and long blonde hair She looked like my mom She was sweet and innocent like her too I protected her for months by myself and she died to early to young "It wasn't her time"I whisper "Its never anyones time"Rick says "When I was ten my mom gave me this necklace Aliya loved it she always wanted to wear it But she had to wait until she was ten But she never got there She had 4 more years Four more"I say "We can hold a funeral if you want"He asks I shake my head "she hated funerals"I say Stroking her hair I will keep her promise I will keep it 

(2 hours later)

I just sat there stroking her hair and cheek looking at her not wanting to let her go I couldn't do it I couldn't let go I hear footsteps come my way I look up to see Carl "Her grave is ready"He says kneeling down to my level on the ground "I don't want to let her go"I say "Baby I know But She is safe now nothing can hurt her anymore I promise"He says he kisses my head "Come on I got her"He says barley above a whisper I place her in his arms and I stand up my legs weak from sitting so long We walk out of the cell block and to the grabs We wrap her in a blanket and we place her in Rick says a few words and We cover her in dirt I hide myself in carl's shoulder quietly crying as we walked back to the cell blocks Rick said "Carl Im gonna let you sleep with Ella tonight just this night and curtain open understand?"Rick says Carl and I nod We walk into the cell blocks It felt like my legs went numb because If carl didnt have his arm around me I would fell to the ground I stumbled as If I was drunk carl held me up and rick held one of my shoulders to keep me up they got me to my cell and I fell onto my bed I didnt have a bunk bed in my cell it was just a bed i had a small dresser in the corner and a desk along with some posters on the wall "I got her"Carl says I acted like I didnt notice him take my gun and my 2 knives from my belt and hand them to rick who then walked out of my cell Carl slides off my boots He takes off his flannel I felt numb emotionless like I was just there but  I was nothing The sound of Aliya's cries rang in my head over and over again "Ella Ella"Carl says I snap out of my thoughts "Yeah"I say emotionless "Im gonna stay in here with you is that ok?"He asks I nod I scoot over in my bed and he climbs in Wrapping his arms around my waist And holding me close he runs his fingers through my hair And hums softly and quietly to me "I love you Baby girl"Carl whispers gently and continues humming "I love you too"I Whisper I close my eyes And I drift off to sleep

(1 week later)

I felt the blood drip from my wrist and onto the ground "Im sorry Aliya"I sobbed I felt a knock at the door and the door knob jiggled "Ella?"Carl asks "Go away"I say my voice cracking "Ella why is the door locked?"He asks the door knob jiggled again "I said go away"I say my voice cracking and raspy I placed the tip on my knife at my wrist and before I cut down The door busted open Rick and carl stood there "Ella"Carl says under his breath he kneels down to my level on the ground "give me the knife"He says gently "Please let me do it"I sob quietly "No ella I cant let you no please give me the knife"He says I didnt want to argue I knew either way he would get the knife so I handed it to him Carl then looks at my wrist "Come on lets get you to hershel"He says He picks me up bridal style "Carl I will go find hershel just get her in her cell"Rick says "Ok"Carl says he carries me to our cell block "What happened"Glenn asks standing up from the table noticing my bloody wrist I buried my head in the crook of carl neck "Don't worry about it"Carl says Carl walks into my cell and he places me on my bed He takes off my boots and i get underneath the covers Carl grabs a rag and some peroxide and Pours some on the rag and begins to clean my cuts I hiss at the burning sensation "Baby..Please don't do this again"Carl says "I promised her I would be with her"I say staring at the ceiling Before carl can say something Hershel walks into my cell I look at him and he looks at my wrist I look back up at the ceiling Carl gets up from the bed and hershel sits where carl was sitting "They don't need stitches But if you would of made another cut you wouldn't be here right now"He says "That was the point"I say  "I have a feeling this is about Aliya"He says as he begins to clean my cuts Using the rag carl used "It has everything to do with Aliya"I say Not looking at him "Aliya would want you hear you know that"He says "Aliya waned me to be with her"I say not looking from the ceiling he then wraps up my wrist with medical wrap "You've lasted this long Ella don't end it now"Hershel says he stands up and walks out of my cell saying something to the others I cant hear Carl sits back down and kisses my forehead He takes off his boots and flannel and climbs into bed with me I burry my head in the crook of his neck and he wraps his arms around my waist holding me close "Please Ella don't do this again"He whispers "I wont"I say "we are gonna get through this together. ok"He says I nod "Together..Or not at all"I whisper "Together or not at all"He whispers back He kisses my head and I close my eyes And I drift off into a dreamless sleep safely in Carl's arms 

 

 


	5. Chandler Riggs Imagine (Self Harm) TRIGGER WARNING!!!!!!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING!!!  
> There will be another part with this Maybe  
> The readers name is Kayla in this story

Let's begin where this started All of this shit It was December 14th, 2014 Was the day that car crashed, killing both of my parents and My little brother, I was moved in with my brother I remember everything So does Chandler My boyfriend yes Im dating Carl from the walking dead anyways Here is the night it happend.

I was in the car heading home from Dance class it was freezing outside and it was dark Considering it was 8:30 We were going down a road to our house I was Scrolling through my instagram checking my likes on a video I posted of me practicing my solo I saw one comment from my boyfriend Saying "This solo is almost as beautiful as you. I love you!" I smiled when all of a sudden I heard screams "Mommy!"My brother screamed then All i felt was pain and All I saw was blackness I hear glass shatter and i felt something hit me The ground I felt pain everywhere and I felt warm liquid all over me blood I felt it on my lips and I tasted it It felt like the world stopped all I saw was darkness All I heard was Sirens and Muffled talking Then My mind went back to my dance class today I Had ballet and then Pointe and then solo work I though back to pointe They where playing the song Ocean eyes By billie Ellish and I though about chandler the entire time Those beautiful blue eyes I hear people yelling to make sure I was alive I felt someone touch my neck "She's alive!"I hear a muffled voice yell People pick me up and put me on something "Sweetheart can you hear me"Someone asks "Y-Y-Y-e-e-e-s-s"I say Quietly "Ok sweetheart I need you to think of someone One of your friends or family members and say there name"She says "James"I say quietly "Ok And what is your last name and Your relationship to james"She says I felt something enter my arm something cold "L/N and Brother"I say quietly "Ok anyone else you would know"She asks "My boyfriend"I say quietly "Ok and what is his name"She asks "Chandler Riggs"I say quietly "Ok sweetheart is the iPhone 6 with the purple and black case on it yours?"She asks "Yes"I say quietly I felt her grab my hand gently and open it with my finger print "Call his mom Its late"Another doctor says "Ok sweetheart we are going to put you to sleep now Ok"Another doctor says "Ok"I say I felt something cold go into my bloodstream so cold it burned I felt light headed and I pass out 

(Chandler's pov)

"Chandler!"My mom calls out I get up from my bed and I walk down the stairs she is at the table Tears in her eyes "Go get dressed"She says "Why?"I ask "Kayla's Family got into a car crash and Kayla is the only one left alive"My mom says Chocking on a sob I stand there in shock "Is she ok?"I ask frantic "They said she has a few broken bones and a broken rib"She says "Ok is she in the hospital?"I ask She nods I run upstairs and go get dressed I change into some jeans and a throw on a jacket and some shoes I grab my phone and I run down the stairs "We may be gone all night So get grayson to school!"My mom says "Chandler grab my keys"My mom says I grab her keys "Tell Kayla I said get well soon"Grayson says "I will!"I say running out the door and to the car 

(Your's POV)

I open my eyes to see bright lights and medical equipment all around me And When I look to my side I see Chandler I smile still a little tired He smiles back his eyes puffy from crying "How ya feeling?"He asks moving some hair away from my face "Everything hurts and tired"I say "What time is it?"I ask "2:00AM"He says  "Why are you here You need sleep"I say Yawning "Are my parents ok?"I ask He gives me a synthetic look And looks at his mom He cups my cheek with his hand "Baby Im so so so sorry But they didnt make it"He says It felt my heart shatters He kisses my head I let my tears fall "I'm sorry baby girl"He says "Wheres Jackson?"I ask "He didn't make it either"He says quietly "No"I whisper I felt like i was dead The only person I have left is someone I hate and despise Doctors come in and show me my ex ray I pretty much broke one of my ribs in half They tell Me I can't dance until I'm cleared with the doctor 

(Present time)

A lot has changed I died my hair black and I pierced my nose and I got a cartilage piercing and I stopped dancing Something I have been doing since I was 2 I stopped Because of one fucking night!  and I started Cutting Every time I cut it felt like that night of the crash and I would just want to cut more It was my stress reliever anyways I Put on my jacket I was wearing Black torn at the knee jeans a black shirt and a dark green jacket with Black combat boots and Eyeliner with some mascara and  I grab my backpack and I rush down the stairs It felt like my stomach was eating itself I was so hungry I haven't eaten anything in around 3 days I did grab a banana and I cut around 2 inches off it And I eat it I throw the rest of it away I hear My phone go off Chandler's Calling me I answer it and I Put it on speaker "Hey baby Im pulling up into your neighborhood You ready?"He asks "Yeah I am"I say "Ok bye"He says I hang up the home and  I walk outside And I see Chandler pull up in his car I hop in the car "Morning baby"He says He kisses my head "Morning"I say He brushes his thumb against my lip "Still there?"I ask I now have a scar on my lip and by my eyebrow "Yeah Just a little"e says He kisses my lips "I love you"He says "I love you too"I say He begins to drive Holding my hand while he does Brushing his thumb on my hand He turns on the radio and Tag your it By Melanie Martinez is playing "Running through the parking lot He chased me and he wouldn't stop "I sing quietly Chandler chuckles "You're so cute"Chandler says I smile "Hey uh what do you want for your birthday"He asks My birthday was in 3 weeks I shrug "Maybe Just some gift cards"I say "You still going to get your belly button pierced?"He asks Chandler doesn't knows I cut And I don't want him finding out or Im not telling him "Probably not"I say "Why?"He asks I push on his belly button and He laughs and twitches "See it tickles"I say "Yeah your right"He says We pull up to the school and He parks the car and turns off the engine I hop and We walk to the front door hand in hand We walk to our lockers which are next to each other I grab my Text books and we walk to class We sit in our desks and the bell rings

(35 Minutes into Class)

Memories of the car crash Take over my mind I raise my hand "Yes Kayla?"My teacher says "May I be excused?"I ask She gives me a sympathetic look "Of course"She says I stand up and I walk out of the class and into the bathroom Luckily my eyeliner is waterproof I begin to cry I sit on the toilet and I push my jeans down exposing my thighs with atleast 12 cuts on each some are fresh and some are fading I pull a razor blade out of My pocket and I place it on my thigh I And I begin to cut I make 4 more cuts the blood drips down my thigh I remember the day I looked in the mirror after the crash I had a huge gash on my forehead and a cut on my lip by my eye and I had a huge gash on my stomach along with a few broken ribs I wipe my tears and I pull my jeans up putting the blade back in my pocket I walk back to class wiping my tears while walking back To class 

I walk back in and I sit down 

(After school)

F6irst, lets quickly talk about lunch Chandler and I walked outside to the picnic tables We sit with chandler's Friends We sit down and chandler pulls out his lunch "Wheres your lunch"He asks "I Forgot it"I say "Here you want half of my sandwich"He asks "Im not hungry I ate a big breakfast"I say I was starving but the though of eating almost made me vomit 

Anyways chandler drove me home "You wanna come in?"I ask "Sure"He says We both walk inside "James!"I yell "Not home as usual"I mumble we walk up to my room and we both lie on my bed I take off my boots Chandler makes off his shoes I lay my head on his chest "Im tired"I say I hear my phone go off Chandler hands it to me James is calling I roll my eyes  and I answer It "Hey Kayla Im not gonna be home tonight I have work till 10:30 and then Im staying over at Miley's House"He says "Ok"I say "Alright bye"He says I hang up the phone "You wanna stay at my house?"He asks "Please"I say He smiles "Ok on the way we can get Smoothie king"He says I did want a smoothie But I knew I would probably throw it up "ok"I say I stand up and I grab a small overnight bag from my closet "You wanna help me pick my outfit for tomorrow?"I ask "Hell ya"Chandler says I smile I show him a shirts "That one"He says I put it in my bag and I put another pair of Black jeans I put some clothes for tonight in there and I put my makeup bag in there and a couple of toiletries "Ready?"He asks I nod I grab my bag and We walk downstairs I grab my house keys and We walk out of the house I lock it back I hop in the car and chandler drives to his house but first we stop at smoothie king I get a berry blast and he gets a mango smoothie We pull up to his house We walk inside "Mom Im home!"He says We walk to the stairs which are in the kitchen "Hey mom can Y/n stay the night her brother has to work"Chandler asks "Of course!"Mrs riggs says 

We both walk up the stairs I place my bag down and Chandler wraps his arms around my waist and kisses me I wrap my arms around his neck He begins to slowly pull up my shirt I slap his hand away I pull away And I lay my head on his shoulder "Sorry I just Im not really ready"I say "Its ok Its ok"He says he kisses my head "Hey its ok if your not ready"He says "Come here why don't you go get changed into something comfy and I will turn on youtube"He says "Ok"I say I grab my clothes from my bag and I walk into his bathroom I brought some pajama pants and a sweatshirt I change into that And I walk back into his room He is lying on his bed and I climb in next to him "You know what I should get you for your birthday"He says "What"I say "That cartilage earring you wanted at the mall"He says "The arrow one"I say he nods I smile "Perfect"I say I cuddle as close as I can with him and we watch  youtube on his T.V We were watching shane damsons Newest video "In 1 week it will be the day Jackson and My parents died"I say I burry my head in the crook of chandler's Neck "Its ok"He says gently he kisses my head "Did you take your anti depressants?"Chandler asks He knows I have been diagnosed with depression be he doesn't know I cut or starve myself "No I forgot"I say "What am I gonna do with you"He chuckles I peck him on the lips and I lay back down I end up closing my eyes and falling asleep 

(1 week later)(I know lots of time skips)

"It's Been Two years get the fuck over it!!!"My brother screams at me "That was our parents!!! Our 4 Year old brother!!"I scream "So fucking what maybe they should of learned how to drive!"He screams "That car came out of no where!!"I scream "Well, maybe they should of been going faster"Miley his girlfriend says "Yeah, and this isn't something you should be Slitting your fucking wrist for!"James says I take a step back "Fuck you both!"I scream I run up the stairs and I lock my door "Get the fuck Over it Emo girl! They're gone get over it and whore around with your boyfriend!"James yells I choke on a sob I had to now I had to I walk into my bathroom Grabbing my blades And My painkillers After the crash, they gave me painkillers I never took them because I was saving them, I sit on the floor and I wanted people to know I wanted them to know I wanted chandler to know and James I take a picture of the bottle and the blades and I post it on instagram with the caption

"The last 2 years have been hell for me, I lost my parents and My little brother Truth is I started Cutting and starving myself Today is the anniversary of my parents and brother's Death and I can't fucking do it anymore, I can't Anti depressants or Happy movies don't do it @Chandlerriggs5 makes me happy But I cant keep pretending to be ok I'm not ok I will never be ok 1 night changed my life 1 night! And I want everyone to know I,m doing this because My brother is a asshole I'm a social outcast and I hate pretending So this Is Kayla Eleanor Brit saying Fuck you universe I'm leaving this shit" 

I post it and take off my bracelets I grab my blade and I just cut I don't even care where on my wrist I just cut All I saw was blood on my wrist I grab the pill bottle when I heard my phone go off chandler I ignored it and I took a handful of pills and I shove them into my mouth swallowing them I felt lightheaded and I fell unconscious

(Chandler's POV)

"Answer the phone Y/n!"I say Holding my phone to my ear It goes to voicemail "Shit"I say My mom pulls into the drive way I get out of the car and run inside "James!"I yell He walks into the foyer "Chandler what's wrong"He asks "Wheres Y/N?!"I say "Upstairs"He says I run up the stairs followed by James I run into Y/N's Room I kicked open her door and I ran into the bathroom I saw her lying on the ground bottle of pills in her hand I rushed to her side "Call 911!!"I yell I feel her heartbeat And I take off my flannel and I tie it around her wrist I sit her up "Come on baby girl Please stay with me Please"I beg I shoved 3 fingers down her throat causing her to gag and throw up She coughs and coughs "Come on baby Breathe Breathe"I say Before I knew it the ambulance was here they rushed her to the hospital My mom and I followed in the car 

When we got there They took her in for surgery And then we got the news That made me almost kill James

"All she had in her system was pills nothing else. And I have never seen that many cuts on anyone. Do you know why she would do this?"The doctor says Im sitting there in shock "She lost her parents 2 years ago along with her little brother"My mom says "Alright well She should be waking up soon So follow me"The doctor says We stand up and follow him Into a room and I saw her she lied there Her skin pale as always Her piercings are out "We had to take out her piercings for a x ray"He says I nod He hands them to me I sit in the chair next to the bed and I place them on the nightstand And I hold her hand Running my fingers through her hair "Its good she is alright"My mom says "Yeah"I say Her wrists wrapped in a bandage "I never knew She always said she was fine She always told me she took her antidepressants and that she ate"I say "Maybe she was scared to tell you"My mom says "Maybe"I say barley above a whisper The door opens and James and Miley step in "She alright?"He asks I nod "They said she had nothing in her system expect for the pills"My mom says "I just got off the phone with my aunt y/n is gonna move in with her"James says "But she lives In California"I say Looking up at james "Its better than her being here"He says "But thats halfway across the country!"I say "Well Chandler What else do you expect me to do"James says "Actually take care of her Every single time she comes home your gone every night your gone!"I yell "James I thinks its best she stays here her friends are here Chandler's Here if we make her move it will make it worse"Miley says "Well Im not quitting my job just because my sister is a depressed brat"James says I clench my fist fighting punching him in the face "She can live with us"My mom says I unclench my fist "Yeah she can I will take care of her I will make sure she eats and that she is happy"I say James Bites the inside of his lip looking angry "Fine"He says Rubbing his head I hear a quiet cough and I turn around to see Y/N opening her eyes I sit back down in the chair and I grab her hand Running my fingers through her hair 

She coughs again "Chandler"She says quietly "I'm here baby girl I'm here."I say "Am I dead?"She says quietly "No Baby girl your gonna be ok, I promise"He says "What happened"She asks, "They pumped your stomach baby girl, why didn't you tell me?"I ask "Because I was afraid"She says Weakly She looks at James "I hate you"She says "You did this to yourself"He says "You made me do this to myself"She says I glare at him "What did you do to her"I demand "I told her the truth! They're dead, she should just deal with it!"James says "You're not the one who was in the crash"She says strictly 

3:00AM 

It was 3:00Am everything they gave Y/N to eat, she Threw it up She was asleep And she was so cute, I pulled out my phone and I took a picture of her for instagram with the caption 

"She is Ok. She is gonna be ok, she is moving in with me and Right now they are trying to keep her food down And if you where wondering, I didn't know she cut I didn't know she had anorexia I never knew I knew she was depressed, but If you can go give Y/N some love that would be great @ThatBitch5" I posted it and I grab take her phone I open it and I open her instagram I take a picture of her and I put the caption "She is ok" And I post it I kiss her head and I lay my head On the bed I close my eyes and fall asleep  

 


	6. Carnid Smut!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because Carnid happened Smut!

"Why did you come?"Jesus asks I shrug "I wanted to help"I say "Did Carl Take you?"He asks "How did you know?"I say "He was in the truck with me"He says I sigh "I told him not to do it"I say "Well He did and If it makes you feel better Negan wont kill a kid"He says "Are you too Together"He asks I nod "Yeah"I say Then all of a sudden The gates Bust open and Saviors drive in "Go!"Jesus yells I stand up and I run to One of the posts behind the barington house I help maggie up onto the guard post and I help her over all of sudden I hear gunfire and screams "Stay here!"I say I climb back over to see Jesus Running to the wall along with Sasha I help them over "Where to?"I ask "Alexandria"Jesus says I mentally smile at the thought of seeing Carl again "Ok"I say We hear the sound of fire starting "Come on There are some car in the woods"Jesus says We all walk into the woods And we find the car He opens the door "Some supplies and food in here"Jesus says Climbing in I climb in the back and the rest get in its Sasha,The Doctor Forgot his name,Jesus and maggie Jesus starts the car and drives through the woods Im still a little by the events That just happened "Get some sleep Enny"Maggie says "Ok"I say I lean my head on sasha's shoulder and I close my eyes and fall asleep 

I hear the metal gates rattling and I shoot up from my slumber hitting my head on the roof off the car "Oww!"I say rubbing my head "Well someone is excited to be home"Maggie says "You have no Idea"I mumble The car stops and I open the door Stepping out "Wheres Carl?"I immediately ask rick "At the house on the porch"He says "K Thanks!"I say running down the streets To his house He is sitting on the porch Reading a comic book "Carl!"I call out He looks up drops his comic book and runs to me Picking me up and spinning me around I wrap my arms around his neck "How! Why are you here?"He asks happily "Hilltop it got attacked"I say "Are you ok!?"He asks I nod "Im ok I Promise"I say He smiles and kisses my forehead "Just fucking kiss me"I say He chuckles and places his lips on mine It feels like the world stops And its just me and him until I hear chuckling and laughing We both pull away "You didnt tell your dad"I whisper "No"He whispers "Well shit"I whisper We both look at Rick,Michonne and Maggie looking at us and chuckling "Thanks for the news Carl"Rick says "Oh yeah Enid and I are dating"He says scratching the back of his neck "Yeah I see that"Rick says "Think they need rules?"Rick asks "Yeah"Michonne and maggie say in unison "You two inside"Rick says "Should we start running"Carl whispers jokingly "Probably"I reply chuckling we both walk inside hand and hand And sit on the couch Carl sitting next to me Rick sits in a chair in front of us michonne in another and maggie in another "Rule number 1..Door open"Rick says "Rule number 2 No sleeping together"Maggie says "Rule number 3 When I or michonne Is on runs You two No being in the house alone"Rick says "So basically No privacy at all"Carl says "Yes"Michonne says I roll my eyes "I will be right back"Rick says he stands up "When did you two?"Michonne asks "The day I came to hilltop"I say "I took her there"Carl says Rick comes walking down the stairs holding Judith "Last rule..See Her"Rick says Pointing to judith we nod "We have another one on the way we don't need another one from your two Especially at your age"Rick says I roll My eyes "Ok"We both say "Alright well bye"Carl says He grabs my hand and stands up I follow him considering He is holding my hand we walk up the stairs "Door open!"Rick calls after We walk into Carl's Room and He leaves the door cracked "Are you ok?"He asks cupping my cheek I nod "how did you get back"I ask "I went in the truck and Negan found me He gave me a talk about stuff and He took me back My dad about almost kicked his ass"He says I slightly grin I kiss his cheek "Did he hurt you?"  I ask He shakes his "Good"I whisper Laying my head on his shoulder He kisses my head "Im sorry I went"He says "Don't be"I say 

(That night)

Maggie Has me staying with her in Her house Because she is going to take care of me now So I was lying in my bed Starring at the ceiling when I hear my window open I look up to see Carl Climbing through I chuckle "Hi"I say "Hey"He says He takes off his boots and jacket and climbs into bed with me "Rule number 2 Broken"He says I chuckle He kisses my forehead and wraps his arms around my waist pulling me close I kiss his jawline "I love you"I say "I love you too"He says I kiss down his jawline and to his neck I cup my hand against his crotch and He groans "Shit Enid"He groans I rub him through his gym shorts "Please Fuck me"I whisper in his ear Seductively "Don't have to tell me twice"He groans as I rub him harder He Sits up and Takes off his shirt I do the same exposing my black lace bra I take off my pajama shorts and he takes off his gym shorts He kisses me Passionately His hands go to my bra he unsnaps it and He slides it off of me His hands move to my waist but I move them to my breast he cups them squeezing lightly I let out a soft moan "Lie Down Carl"I say quietly Hiding a moan He does And I move down under the covers to his boxers I slide them off showing his erect member I bite my lip Goddamn he is big I begin to stroke him I lick the tip causing him to shiver and twitch "Don't tease me please Enid"He moans quietly I slide his member in my mouth And I begin to bob my head up and down licking and sucking him "My god Enid Shit!"Carl moans I bob my head up and down faster I deep throat him and I stay there licking his length "Oh Shit! Enid!"Carl moans I slide him out of my mouth And I stroke him some more "God Enid you are so good a that"Carl moans softly I giggle I come out from underneath the covers And he kisses me He slides his hand into my underwear And touches my dripping core I let out a soft moan He rubs my clit I let out a gasp He rolls me over to where Im laying down next to him He gets on top of me A puts my legs on either side of his waist "Let get these off"He says seductively Pulling down my panties He spreads my legs exposing my dripping pussy "Just fuck me already please"I beg softly "Be patient princess"He says He licks his fingers and touches my pussy I bite my lip hiding back a loud moan He rubs my clit with his thumb He slides two fingers In me I gasp At the sensation "Keep going please"I moan softly "You like that?"He asks fingering me harder "Yes Oh god yes"I moan He Mouth his head to my core and then Licks my clit I gasp His warm tongue on my clit makes me weak "Oh Fuck"I moan Trying to be quiet His tongue Licks my clit back and forth and side to side And the he does something that makes me cover my mouth hiding a scream He hums on my clit vibrating it "Oh!"I moan out Carl stops licking me and takes out his fingers "Ready"He asks Lining himself at my entrance "Yes"I say He slams into me I bite my lip to keep from screaming from pleasure He slams in and out of me and thrusts harder and harder He props himself up by his elbows his elbows on either side of my head He kisses me as he fucks me He hits a spot inside of me that makes my legs go numb "Im cumin"I moan "Come on Baby girl Cum for me"Carl moans "Kiss me"I moan Getting weak from pleasure Carl kisses me I moan Practically scream from pleasure into the kiss As I orgasm "Shit! Im cumin to!"Carl moans He twitches inside me and then he Orgasms Feeling his warm cum drip into me makes me moan He pulls out and the falls next to me exhausted He wraps his arms around me I burry my head in the crook of his neck "That was the first time I have ever had a real orgasm"I say "That was my first orgasm"He says "And real?"He asks "I faked it with ron"I say He chuckles "So I actually made you cum"He says "Yes you did"I say I kiss his neck "Goodnight"I say "Goodnight baby girl"He says He runs his fingers through my hair I close my eyes and fall asleep 


	7. School Fight.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this story her name is Clover and she has a Black Septum Nose ring And a cartilage piercing and double ear piercings

I continue walking through the cafeteria Finding a seat I didnt feel like eating so I was just gonna sit there most likely But Every time i went to go sit someone would place there hand on it or say it was taken I walked down the rows of tables to no luck I saw Chandler I lived with him His Parents took me in as a foster child and We kinda became friends I walked over there and He was sitting with his girlfriend Brianna "Nice piercings Freak"Brianna says I stop "Atleast Im not a bleach blonde Bitch"I say then it felt like everyone went quiet "Atleast Im not a black haired Orphan Bitch"She says Her friends Laugh Chandler just stays quiet "What the hell did you just say?"I say quietly everyone goes silent so silent you could hear a pen drop "Oh what part the part about your black hair or The fact your dad killed himself because of you or your mom getting killed when she was being a prostitute"Brianna says standing up and circling me "You say one more thing about my parents and I will burn every single hair on your head off"I say She looks at me and smirks "What just like how your dad blew his brains out just because you where born"She says I clench my fist "Your going to regret saying that"I whisper and I throw a punch hitting her in the forehead she falls back Everyone starts cheering "Fight Fight fight!" "You Cunt!"One of Brianna's Friends yell pulling my hair back and I hit the ground my head hitting it to Brianna gets on top of me and Punches me over and over again "Brianna stop!"Chandler yells I smack my head against her and she falls back The pain in my face feels like a million trains have hit me I get on top of her and I punch her in the face "You Bitch! If you ever say anything about my parents again I will Fucking Murder you!"I scream as I throw another punch And Another "Clover stop!"Chandler yells I feel Him grab me and pulls me back I bite chandlers Hand and He yelps and lets me go I run back to brianna and I tackle her "Your Fucking Bitch"She screams One of her friends Grabs My hair and Throws me on the ground My head hitting the floor again My vision goes blurry and My hearing goes muffled "Knock that Cunt out!"Someone yells The same friend grabs my hair again and Slams my head against the ground again everything goes black and I fall unconscious 

Suspended Im Suspended great

I slam the front door And I throw my backpack on the ground "You punched her in the face!"Chandler screams "Oh Im sorry Did I ruin her pretty little Dumb Face!"I scream Running up the stairs "What the hell is all this racked!"Chandler mom says "Why don't you ask the girl Who over reacted!"Chandler yells "Oh I over reacted! Yeah Because You will totally stay calm If a Blonde bitch Makes fun of your dead parents!"I scream Angrily "You Two Knock it off!"Mrs Riggs yells "Chandler Up to your room Clover go into your bathroom I will fix you up"Mrs riggs says "Fine!"I chandler yells and storms up the stairs "Go on sweetheart You look a little beat up"Mrs riggs says and chuckles i walk up the stairs and into my room I walk into my bathroom and I sit at my vanity I look at myself in the mirror I have a bruise by my eye and a cut on my forehead By my scalp "I take it you won?"Mrs riggs says I turn around "Actually no Isn't the first person who gets knocked out Loses"I say "The school called your suspended"She says "I know"I say She places a wet cloth on my forehead "Sweetheart why would you do this?"She asks "Because She just made me mad"I say She sighs She puts a bandage on my cut "Alright get your homework done Dinner will be ready In a hour"She says "K"I say She walks out of my bathroom I sigh and I walk into my room closing my door I sit on my bed And I open my phone and My instagram I take a selfie And I put the caption "You should see the other guy #SchoolFight #NeverMakeMeAngry (And yes I did get into a fight" I post it and people start liking and commenting like "Who with!?" Or "Did you get in trouble!?" I then see a comment from brianna "I hope people know that She almost broke my nose. Just like what that man did to your mom" I Become angry I hear my door open to see chandler "Go fuck your girlfriend Or something"I say "I called things off with her"He says He sits on my bed and sighs "Why?"I ask "Because she hurt you"He says "I don't believe you"I say Question him "Check my twitter check my instagram"He says I open up his page on instagram and I see he deleted every picture of Brianna on his page and he changed his twitter picture to a selfie of me and him "Im sorry"He says Cupping my cheek with his hand he leans in "Chandler! Clover! Im going to target come with me!"Chandler's Mom says I chuckle we both stand up and I grab my jacket And we walk down the stairs "Lets go I need some stuff and Maybe we can find something to fix those up"She says i nod We get into the car Chandler in the front I'm in the back "Chandler You will be taking grayson to school every morning for the next month and Clover No going out For a month and Chandler No leaving either"She says we both groan "Can I atleast go to that 21 pilots concert!"Chandler Complains "Fine But thats it!"She snaps "Clover's The one who got into the fight"He says "I don't care"She says we pull into the target and we get out of the car and we walk in She grabs a cart and we walk to the makeup aisle "Color corrector is what you need"She says "Ok"I say She picks a color correcting pallet and she puts it in the cart "Now chandler do you need any makeup"I joke "Shut up"He says We walk down the aisles and she gets what she needs "Hey Clover"Chandler says I look at him he is snap chatting "You wanna go to the toy aisle"He asks "Chandler we are 16 Of course I want to go to the toy aisle"I say We run to the toy aisle and we look at all the toys And play with them too We find a Carl Grimes Pop figure And I pull out my phone "Hey look I live with him"I say Pointing my camera at the doll Chandler chuckles We walk back down the aisle I pull out my phone and snapchat "And yes guys I did get into a fight at school and You would never believe who I fought..Chandler wanna say"I say "My now EX Girlfriend"He says "And it actually looks like chandler abused me"I say "Yeah It does"Chandler says I post it on my story I put my phone in my pocket We buy the stuff and we drive home We eat dinner and I go upstairs and shower

(That night)

I sit on the roof smoking a cigarette yes Im 15 and I smoke I get the cigarettes from the school drug dealer Ash "Hey"Chandler says "Hi"I say Putting the cigarette back in my mouth And taking it out blowing out the smoke "Those things will kill you"He says chuckling "Tobin season 6 Episode 12"I say "I have taught you well"He says sitting next to me "You want one"I ask "Nah Im good"He says "Why did you really break up with her"I ask Putting the cigarette in the ash tray next to me "Because Im in love with someone else"He says "Who?"I ask Hoping I know the answer "You"He says I let it go through my mind then I finally say "Why? My own dad killed himself because I was born My mom was a prostitute and Im just a depressed Bitch"I say Looking down He Lifts my chin up with his fingers "Your not Clover Your incredible and so so so beautiful"He says He kisses my forehead "Kiss me please"I whisper he places his lips on mine he cups My cheek with his hand We both pull away "You wanna stay in my room tonight?"He asks I nod We get up and climb through the window and Back into the hallway I sneak into my room and I change into my pajama's of pajama shorts and a camisole I sneak into chandler's Room He is Unmaking his bed "Hey"He says "Hi"I say He walks to me and kisses me I wrap my arms around his neck He lifts my thighs and puts the around his waist and he walks to his bed And places me down on it "How long you suspended for?"He asks "2 weeks"I say and we continue our kiss After around 2 minuets we pull away We get under the blankets He wraps his arm around my waist and I lay my head on his chest He runs his fingers through my hair "I want you to know that all of those things brianna said about you aren't true"He says softly "I know but I just feel like they are"I say "They aren't Baby You are beautiful Your piercings are beautiful"He says I smile He kisses my head "Goodnight"I say quietly "Goodnight Baby"He says softly I close my eyes and fall asleep 


	8. Negan's Daughter (Carl grimes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of smut But also some fluff

We pulled up to the gates and my father Negan gets out "Stay In the Car Y/N"My dad says "Yes sir"I mutter I felt scared and nervous I hated doing this I hated taking things from people I saw the gate slide open and there stood Rick it felt like my stomach did a backflip Our men got out of the cars and Walked to the gate I decided to too I grabbed my flannel and I got out of the car I followed dwight to my dad and I stood behind him "This place is perfect"My dad says And walks passed rick Rick glances at me And down at my belt considering I have his hatchet "Alright move out!"My dad yells "Now Rick I would love a tour"My dad says I stand there Until I Hear a walker "Y/N You deal with that Show Rick What your daddy go you!"My dad says laughing I pull out Rick's Well My hatchet now and I turn around walking to The walker It snarls loudly reaching its arms out to me I swing my axe with all my force Slicing off the walkers head Grunting as I do The head falls to the ground and so does the body I Smash my foot into the head And blood and guts explode all over my leg Some splatters on my cheek my dad laughs "Atta Girl!"He says I put the hatchet back in my belt "Alright lets get on with this tour"My dad says He places his hand on my back and he walks pushing me along with him I just sigh and I hold in my scream of anger at him I hated doing this I hated it People lived here maybe even kids

(1 hour later)

"Put some back or another one goes in you"A boy says he has blue eyes Shoulder length hair and one eye I will admit i found him attractive. What Don't judge me!  "Carl Calm down"Rick says "There taking all of his medicine! They said only half of it!"Carl says "Well Boy in your eye that is half"My father says I hold back a chuckle "You should go before you find out how dangerous we all are"He says "Well excuse my goddamn french Mister but did you just threaten me"My dad says "Carl just put-" Rick begins "Don't interrupt us Rick we are having a conversation"My dad interrupts 

The conversation ends up Carl handing the gun to Rick my dad taking it and Handing it to me "You could use a new gun"He says I put it in my belt "Thanks dad"I mutter "Now I wanna see the armory With MY guns"My dad says My dad is gonna take all of there guns I know it I glance at carl he is staring at me with anger but kindness in his eye I look away Parting my lips just barley as if I was gonna say something "Ok"Rick says we follow him to the armory Me walking behind Rick and my Dad I notice Carl Walking a little bit behind me I slow down he begins to walk next to me I pull out the gun and I tap his hand with it he looks down at it "Take it dumb ass"I whisper He grabs the gun and puts it in his belt behind his shirt "Thanks"He mutters "Don't mention it"I mutter back speeding up catching up with my dad 

(2 days later)

I sit on my bed Drawing in my journal "Wheres Y/N?"I hear my dad asks "In her room"Sherry says Sherry is one of 7 wives my dad has and by wives I mean Sex slaves They don't mean shit to him just sex and more sex "Come on kid"I hear my dad says Kid? I hear him walking down the hall and I look up just as he opens my door He chuckles "My little girl Should of been an artist"He says He walks through the door and then i notice Carl "What do you want?"I ask Closing my journal He places a Gun on my bed but not just any gun the gun I gave Carl "What is this?"He asks "A Amt automag"I say "Well Why did he have it if i gave it to you?"He asks "Did you give him a gun!"My dad says raising his voice "No!"I say standing up "Bullshit! You did! Now Y/N why did we take all of there guns"He asks "Because they killed are people"I mutter "Exactly!"He says Pulling out a cigarette of his pocket and putting it in his mouth and lighting it I tense up "So you gave him a gun! and He killed 2 of our people! Just now! He snuck in here and killed 2 people and tried to kill me!"My dad says raising his voice "Im sorry"I mutter He chuckles "You will be"He says He grabs my hand and Jabs The cigarette Into my hand Burning my hand I let out a scream He twists it and Pushes it as hard as he can I scream at the top of my lungs Then the cigarette burns out I cover my hand Against the burn Then he slaps me across my face "You do not! Ever!! Do that again!"He yells angrily I nod "Yes sir"I say tears forming in my eyes from pain and fear He walks out of my room "Im sorry"I hear Carl mutter I cup my cheek with my hand "Just go away"I mutter He follows my dad I let out a squeak of pain at the burning in my hand I lift my hand to see the burn I bite my lip to keep from screaming I felt a hand on my shoulder and I flinch I look up to see Amber one of my dads wives Is standing there Kindness in her eyes

"Here Lets clean this up"She says She guides me into the living room all of his wives are in there Amber sits me on the couch next to Sherry She is more like my mom and so is amber the rest I don't mind but I don't like them Sherry Hugs me tight Cradling my head and stroking my hair "He didnt mean to hurt you"She repeats quietly Amber gently grabs my hand and places a cloth on my Burn it tingled and the burned I bite my lip to Keep from screaming "Shhh"Sherry says Amber wraps my hand with a medical tape "There ya go"She says Sherry kisses my head "get her some painkillers And some water"Sherry says Amber gets up and walks back into the kitchen I hear the door open "Y/N Go into the main hall Wipe those pussy tears and Go..Now!"My dad says I stand up And I grab my jacket I walk out of the apartment and down the halls Kicking some of the rocks and dirt I get into the main hall which is already filled with saviors I lean against the railing Everyone looks up at me I smirk "Whats up bitches"I say Cocky They all chuckle I walk down the stairs And into the crowd of people I stand next to Dwight "You should grab the Iron"He says I shake my head "Id rather not"I say crossing my arms I look at Mark tied to the chair I don't know what he did But Im sure My dad is over reacting for it I hear my father whistling And he walks to the railing everyone gets on there knees I look up at him I see Carl standing next to him But Instead of his wrapped eye Its uncovered His uncovered eye red and hollow I look down at the ground "Now I don't like doing this I never do But The rules must be enforced And if You break them you have to be punished!"My dad says "Hold that"My dad says He hands Lucille to Carl My dad chuckles "On your feet"Negan says I stand up ""Y/N Put on the glove and grab the iron"Dwight whispers strictly to me "Go fuck yourself"I whisper back My dad walks down the steps followed by Carl "Stand next to Y/N"My dad says to Carl Carl does I cover my wrapped hand with my other hand "If your squeamish Look away"I whisper to him My dad puts on a glove and grabs the iron from the hook by the oven The iron is so hot Its actually orange with flames I felt tears in my eyes I see My dad walk to mark

"Sorry Douche"My dad says I close my eyes when I see him force the iron on the side of marks face mark begins to scream I hear the iron sizzle and Then Mark gets quiet I open my eyes to see some of his skin melting off and mark unconscious I fight back my tears I bite my lip Until I taste blood the metallic taste fills my mouth "Clean up his fucked up face"My dad says My dad walks to carl "Now lets go figure out what we are going to do with you"My dad says placing his hand on carl's Shoulder They both walk off I follow slowly behind them back to the apartment I walk into my room and I rummage through my drawers I find some medical wrap and a gauze pad i put them under my pillow and I open my journal and continue drawing I hum quietly as I do I hear the door shut "Want a drink?"My dad asks "I've never had one"I hear Carl says my dad chuckles I hear him pop open a drink "Drink it"My dad says I hear carl cough "Its bitter"He says "I know You'll get used to it"My dad says "Y/N!"My dad calls I close my journal and I walk into the living room "Go on Out go help dwight do some shit Give daddy A little privacy with Carl we have a lot to talk about"He says "Yes sir"I mutter I walk back to my room and grab my journal I walk out of the apartment and o the stair case hoping to find sherry which I do She is sitting there smoking a cigarette "Hey sweetheart"She says gently "Hi"I say "Can I have one?"I ask She looks at me and thinks for a minute "Only one"She says I nod She takes one out of her pack and hands it to me I put it in my mouth and she lights it with her lighter The smoke fills my mouth the bitter burt taste Fills my mouth I take out the cigarette and blow it out "Hows your hand"She says sliding down to the ground with me Her heels my dad makes her wear off "Good"I ask "When I left i should of taken you"Sherry says "I can handle the things he's done"I say Putting the cigarette back in my mouth I feel my lungs burn I let out a deep barking cough The sherry grabs the cigarette from hand "I shouldn't of let you your too young your lungs cant handle it"She says Wiping it on the ground burning it out She notices my journal "That your diary?"She asks I shake my head "Not really"I say "Just a drawing book?"She asks I nod "Can I see?"She asks I hand the journal to her and she puts out her cigarette And flips through the pages to my journal looking at of my journals of different Things like Animals,People,And Some even Of my mom My newest one of Lucille Blood dripping down from her "There good"She says handing it back I take out my pencil And I turn to a new page and begin sketching "Hold still"I say To sherry I begin to sketch her She smiles I draw out her body and her face "Alright well we can finish this later we should head back"She says I nod We stand up and she puts back on her heels and we walk back I open the door To see my dad sitting on the couch with Carl I walk into the apartment Followed by Sherry Carl and my dad having a drink carl not enjoying it My dad is probably giving him a talk about fucking I ignore them and walk to my room and continue drawing 

(That night)

I sneak back into the apartment I sneak into my room I grab the bandages and gauze pad and then I sneak to the guest room That carl was staying it I opened the door and he jumped up I put my finger to my lips "Shh!"I say "What the hell are you doing"He whisper yells "Get up Im taking you home"I whisper yell He gets out of bed And puts on his boots I hand him the bandages "Here I know you feel uncomfortable without them"I say "Thanks"He says He wraps his eye "I hope you can climb"I say He wraps his eye "Why?"He asks "Duh we have a fence"I say He grabs his Hat and puts it on "Come on follow me"I say He nods and we sneak down the hall "Do you have a knife?"He whispers "Why?"I ask "I wanna kill Negan"He whispers back I stop in my tracks "First your not killing my father the one thing I have left and I do but Im not going to give it to you because He is still awake"I whisper back Moving closer to him till he backs up into a wall He nods "I hope you know Im not afraid to poke out your other eye"I whisper He nods "Now come on before I regret taking you home"I whisper commanding Walking away He follows I quietly open the door and walk out into the hall followed by carl I quietly close the door And we sneak down the hall to a open window "Here"I say We climb through onto a Wooden platform people use for cleaning windows I lift up one of the floor boards and pull out a flashlight and a gun and a pack of cigarettes with a lighter I stuff the gun in my belt and The cigarette and lighter in my pocket "Follow me"I say I begin to climb down the structure "Why are you helping me?"He asks "Because your annoying and you look like a lost puppy and I want you gone"I say Walking to the fence "You don't like me do you?"He asks "No shit sherlock"I say I grab a rope and latch it around the barbed wire buds and I pull them off Enough to climb over "Ladies first"I say motioning him to go first "Haha"He says beginning to climb He climbs over I follow him Pulling the wire back "Ok so where to now?"He asks "Follow me I have a car and because I'm nice and my dad is stupid when it comes to inventory I have guns,Ammo,Weapons,Food,and Water For your community"I say Walking through the woods shining my flashlight in front of me So I don't trip "Thanks"Carl says "As much as you wont believe it but you are nice"He says I smirk "Im not nice I'm helpful theres a difference"I say "No your nice"He says "Poke your other eye out!"I say 

"Ok"He says putting his arms up We make it to the car I open the car door Carl follows in the passenger seat I start the car "The stuff is in the back"I say "Thank you"He says I begin to drive on the road Passing walkers Then carl turns on the radio playing  a CD i was listening too "What band is this?"He asks "My Chemical romance"I say He nods "I like it"He says "Do You have a boyfriend?"He asks "Im the youngest in the entire saviors"I say "Oh"He says "You got a girlfriend?"I ask "No"He says ( **Enid and him didnt kiss** ) "Ok"I say "You ever kiss a boy before?"He asks I chuckle "Yeah"I say "I have never kissed a girl..Ive never even had sex before"He says "Use your hand"I say Chuckling He chuckles "Have you ever had sex before"He asks I turn the steering wheel turning onto another road "I have but Id rather not talk about"I say Looking at him his blue eye looks kind and sad "Oh Where you.."He begins "Yes I was raped"I say He sighs "Im sorry"He says kindly "Its ok"I say "Ever had an orgasm?"I ask He shakes his head I smirk and pull over to the side of the road Stopping the car "What are you doing?"He asks "Un buckle your pants"I say He unbuckles his belt and Un zips his pants I notice his growing bulge I pull out his hard cock He groans at my touch I take off my flannel showing my tank top Showing my cleavage I notice how big carl is "Shit your big"I say quietly I lick his tip he lets out a moan and twitches I lick his shaft and then I let him in my mouth Deep throating him He grips my hair and groans I reach out my tongue to lick his balls "Shit!"He moans Leaning his head back I bob my head up and down Stroking and licking him as I do "Shit. Fuck!"Carl moans As he grips my hair Moving me farther and farther down each tie "I think I'm about to cum"He moans out I massage his balls Then he lets out a load groan and then releases down my throat His hand falls back against the seat coming drown from his high I lick him all up I let him out of my mouth and he zips up his pants and buckles his belt "Thanks"he says Then I lean in and kiss him Just a sweet and simple kiss We both pull away And I start the car again driving off The next 10 minutes was just awkward silence with My Chemical Romance playing in the back ground "Nanananana"I sing quietly along with the music "Thank you"He says "Shut up We are both horny teens there you've had an orgasm now"I say "Have you had one?"He asks "No But Considering your a virgin you most likely don't know how to give a girl a orgasm"I say "I could try"He says "Look! I have to get you back! And then get back before my dad realizes I'm gone!"i say Continuing driving down a familiar road I knew we were close "You can stay"He says "No"I say Keeping my eyes on the road "Did your dad rape you?"He asks I nod "How often does he hurt you"He asks "Only when he is angry or I did something wrong"I say I notice the sun rising over the trees "You should stay with me I can pro-" "No you cant"I say The I see the gates I see Rick standing at the post next to A black women named Michonne I think I pull up to the gate "Get out grab the stuff Hope you enjoyed your blow job but I hate you Now get out"I say He opens the car door and steps out Ricks eyes go wide And opens the gate He runs to Carl and hugs him michonne looks at me in the car and I roll my eyes grabbing my pistol I open the car door and step out "Dad This is Y/N She got me out"Carl says Rick nods to me "Your Negans daughter?"He asks I nod "I got you some stuff I suggest you hide it outside of the halls my dad is too stupid to look out there"I say Rick walks to the trunk and opens "wont he know?"Michonne asks I chuckles "My dad doesnt keep a list"I say Rick grabs the stuff "Alright well been a pleasure you got your son back See he still has one eyes Im gonna go bye"I say Getting the car Carl grabs the door "No!"He says "Yes!"I say "No! Your staying!"He says he grabs my wrist and pulls me up "What the hell!"I yell "He hurt you He raped you! Your staying I'm not letting that happen to you!"Carl says I push him away "Screw you!"I say He grabs my other wrist And holds them together trapping me The I felt a sharp pain in my head I feel to the ground limp Then Everything went black

(2 Days later)

Rick knocked me out And kidnapped me I was being kept in a cell I heard the metal door open I looked up to see Rick standing there He opens the prison cell door and grabs my my tied arms and gagged mouth He pulled me along Up the stairs and out side the sunlight burned my eyes He pulled me down the streets I struggled and tried to scream I saw my dad and the rest of the saviors Rick pulled me to them I had tears in my eyes "Dad!"I scream the gag turned it into muffled cries "What did you do to my baby girl!"My dad says I saw Carl was there he looked me with kind eyes "We will trade you No more weekly visits you don't control us anymore And we don't give you stuff for your daughter"Rick says "Please daddy!"I tried to scream "Or else what"He says I hear metal slashing and something cold is put to my throat I let my tears fall My dad thinks for a seconds and then laughs "Go on ahead I can just have another demon like her with one of my wives maybe that one will actually be strong and be able to do shit"My dad says I screamed "Dad! Please!"I tried to scream My dad chuckles "See you next week"My dad says Everyone gets back in the trucks and then drives off I felt the knife press harder against my skin "Dad No!"Carl yells Carl then grabs me and pulls me away from his dad He unties the gag and I let out my cries He pulls me close hugging me "Its Ok its ok its ok"He says Gently rubbing my back comforting me "She is staying your not killing her"Carl says "Carl we cant trust her!"Rick yells "Rick! Look at her! Clearly she isn't in the emotional capability of doing anything"Michonne says "We keep her in her cell for a couple more days until we can trust her"Michonne says I continue crying in carl's Shoulder "He left me"I cry quietly "Its ok Hey Your dad is an asshole for leaving you"Carl says gently Causing me to smile "Get her back to the cell"Rick says Carl then picks me up and begins to carry me Back to the cell He places me on the bed in my cell and unties my hands "I give him 2 days don't worry You will be out of here in no time"He says I nod He gets up and closes the cell door locking it I lay down and I close my eyes and drift off to sleep 


	9. A/N!

Please someone request something I wont judge! All I need is  
Plot:  
Hair color:  
Smut or fluff:  
Eye color:  
Carl or Chandler:  
Name:  
Lastname:  
Nickname:  
Piercings If any:  
Appearance:  
Outfit:  
And If the person has any family members In the story with her as well


	10. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma Has always had nightmares Ever since her mother Deanna and her brother Aidan and her father Reg died and now spencer..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Please Please! Leave a request!  
> Plot:  
> Hair color:  
> Smut or fluff:  
> Eye color:  
> Carl or Chandler:  
> Name:  
> Lastname:  
> Nickname:  
> Piercings If any:  
> Appearance:  
> Outfit:  
> And If the person has any family members In the story with her as well

All I saw was Spencer and Then I saw my mom Walking towards me in a huge field I was in surrounded by Dead people but everyone I loved or cared about dead Rick,Carl,Michonne,Judith,Rosita everyone I felt tears form in my eyes as My dad and Aidan appeared "You did this to us"My mom says "You did This Emma You caused this"My father says I shake my head "No Please I didnt mean to I'm sorry"I cry "You caused this"Aidan says Pointing to everyone lying on the ground dead "You Caused Carl to die Even Judith all of this is your fault!"Spencer yells "No its not!" I scream back "You killed us all"A familiar voice says Glenn appears "You killed me"Abraham says I shake my head my tears falling "No"I say I notice my hands are covered in blood "You killed me"Olivia says I drop to my knees then everyone Everyone from the ground my family surround me saying the exact same thing "You killed me" Then I hear "I never loved you you worthless bitch"I look up to see Carl "No"I say "I hate you you killed me you killed us all!"He spits Then everyone says "Your worthless ugly and stupid You killed us all! All of this is your fault!" I let out a blood curdling scream

I shoot up from my slumber screaming My body shaking from fear the door Slams open showing a worried Carl And Rick looking at me as I'm sobbing Carl rushes to my side and holds me close "I got her"Carl says to Rick he walks back down the stairs "Its ok its ok"He says gently "Did you have another nightmare baby?"He asks gently I nod Still shaking with fear "You don't love me"I whisper "What the hell are you talking about of course I love you"He says kissing my head "You said it you didnt love me"I whisper shakily "Baby girl I do love you that wasn't me That was your nightmare just your mind playing tricks on you"He says gently "Im the reason my familys dead"I Whisper "No your not"Carl says he adugst himself to where Im sitting on his lap and he is rocking me back and forth "Its its Im right here"He says gently "You where dead"I whisper "But Im not Im right here look 10 fingers 10 toes 1 eye I'm right here"He says gently chuckling I smile Carl kisses my head "Wipe those tears baby everything is ok"Carl says wiping my tears with his thumb "What if Negan kills me for shooting Lucille"I whisper "He may be Crazy but killing a girl because of a stupid bat is to crazy"Carl says I giggle "And if he tries he is gonna have to go through me"Carl says I smile At his protectiveness He locks me back and forth His chin resting on the top of my head Humming softly to me "Nobody's death was your fault baby girl They all loved you and cared about you and they would never say that to you"Carl says "If I wouldn't have pulled the trigger Olivia wouldn't be dead"I whisper "You know that If I had a gun I would of pulled the trigger to It isn't your fault Baby You did what You should of done"Carl says gently "Please don't leave me"I whisper "I wont"He whispers back I yawn snuggling my head in the crook of his neck He stands up with me in his arms He places me in bed And Takes off his boots and belt And climbs into bed with Me and wraps his arms around me I burry my head in his chest I breathe in his scent of sweat and peppermint He runs his fingers through my hair And I close my eyes and drift off into a dreamless sleep 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but sweet :)


	11. Have you been a good girl? (Chandler)SMUT!

I waited on my bed waiting for chandler to get back He was in L.A On talking dead He was coming Back today And I was waiting for him patiently My parents weren't home they were off doing something so It was just me in the house I waited in a oversize sweatshirt chandler gave me and short pajama shorts with a black lace bra and panties underneath I waited playing on my phone looking at Instagram and twitter I hear a car pull into my drive way and I stand up I run down the stairs to the front door Just as I see Chandler get out of his car And grab a bag I smile since he said he brought me a surprise He walked to the front door and I opened it The cold air sent a shiver down my spine I smiled "Hey baby"He says hugging me he kisses my head "hi Chan"I say he walks inside and I close the door locking it "My parents aren't home"I say "Good"He says He wraps his arms around my waist "I brought a surprise for you"He says "I have a surprise for you too"I say He smirks "You do princess?"He asks I nod "Was my baby a girl good or does she need to be punished"He says "I was a good girl daddy"I say giggling He smirks he picks me up I wrap my legs around his waist and he walks up the stairs with me in his arms He walks to my room and places me on my bed We kiss and just being to make out "Did my little girl play with herself While I was gone?"He asks I shake my head "No daddy"I say He didnt like me touching myself without his permission "Good girl..You wanna see your surprise?"He asks I nod eagerly He chuckles "Cray and Vincent got us some toys to play with and I think your going to love them"He says I smile And giggle He opens the bag and pulls out a bondage whip I bite my lip he chuckles And puts it on my bed then he pulls out a white wand with blue strips a vibrator I smile Already feeling myself soak through my panties And then he pulls out a ball gag I smile "I think I'm gonna love that"He says He puts the bag down and then he pulls me close to him "Now whats my surprise?"He asks "You gotta unwrap it daddy"I say He chuckles "Your such a tease"He says I giggle He grabs the hem of my sweatshirt and pulls it over my head His eyes widen at the sight "God damn princess"He says He squeezes my breasts Kissing the crevice in-between them I unsnap it and he pulls it off of me Taking one of my nipples in his mouth sucking and licking I let out a gasp "Fuck"I gasp His hand dives into my pants and panties "I feel lace princess is my baby wearing lace for daddy?"He asks switching nipples I nod "yes daddy"I moan as he begins to touch my core he stops and pulls out his hand and pulls down my shorts Kissing down my stomach To my pussy he slides off my panties slowly And then spreads my legs and the licks a strip up my pussy "Fuck!"I moan He begins to focus on my clit sucking and licking it "I have been thinking about you all weekend"He says "Me too"I say "Next Time I'm leaving you are coming with me"He says I chuckle "Ok"I say He smiles He brings to fingers to my mouth "Lick"He says I licks his fingers and suck them He rubs my clit and then slowly puts the two fingers inside me "Always so tight"He says I throw my head back moaning He licks my clit and sucks it I tangle my fingers in his hair "Please make me cum"I moan out He pumps his fingers faster and harder He rubs my clit with his thumb Then he reaches for the vibrator he turns it on and I wiggle in excitement He places it on my clit and then waves of pleasure go through my body I begin moaning uncontrollably "I have a feeling you like that"Chandler teases I nod "Yes I do-do"I moan "Is someone about to cum?"He asks As he notices I'm twitching I nod "Not till I say"He says "Please daddy Please can I cum"I ask "Please daddy"I beg "Ok you can cum"He says I couldn't feel my legs and I felt the heat in my core I arched my back "Thank you daddy"I moan I moan louder and louder and then I went limp against him I felt my juices release "Fuck!"I moaned loudly I fell back on the bed Chandler turned off the vibrator As I came down from my high He stood up and unbuckles his belt and pulls down his jeans and takes off his shirt Leaving him in his boxers "On your knees"He demands I stand up and I get on my knees Waiting for his next instruction "Suck my cock"He demands I pull his Large cock out of his boxers And I stroke him licking the pre cum off of his tip "Thats it princess"He moans I let him in my mouth Licking and sucking him I deep throat him and force myself to stay there I lick his balls And I come back up I stroke him some more and I lick his shaft He lets out a groan "My god I have been waiting all weekend to feel your mouth and you are doing me good"He groans Out in pleasure I continue to bob my head up and down licking and sucking him "Oh fuck baby"Chandler groans He pulls me out of his mouth "Im not gonna cum not yet"He says I nod he stands me up "You want me to bed you over and fuck you or do you want to lay on your back"He asks I shrug "What ever you want daddy"I say He smirks And then bends me over the bed "Spread your legs"He says I spread my legs He then takes the ball gag and puts the ball to my mouth "Open"He says I frown But I open my mouth and puts it in my mouth and clips it the back of my head He lines his cock at my entrance "so fucking wet"He whispers and he slides in I let out a whimper as he usually just rams in me and fucks my brains out He then speeds up fucking me harder and harder our moans are uncontrollable He pulls the gag back lifting my head off the bed And fucks me harder His balls slap against my clit causing more stimulation "Fuck shit! So tight!"Chandler moans He wraps his arms around my thighs and brings me closer Lifting my ass off the ground He hits a spot inside me that makes my legs go weak My orgasm building "Can I please cum!"I moan The gag muffling it Chandler un clips the gag with one of his hands and then move it back to my leg "What was that princess"He asks "Ca-n I-I P-lea-se Cumm"I moan "Yes you can cum princess"He moans Just as my orgasm takes over I felt the heat in my core and I felt my legs go weak as I was overtaken with pleasure My walls tighten around chandlers cock as My juices release "Fuck!"I moan As I go limp against him Chandler's Thrust get sloppy and then he spills inside of me He pulls out and Falls next to me "Better hide those toys My parents will kill me if they find em"I say Still coming down from my high "Where should I put em?"He asks In the closet in the chest they will never look there He stands up and grabs the ball gag,The whip And vibrator And puts them in bag and opens up my closet and places them in the chest I have in there I sit up and Put on my underwear and bra I put on my sweatshirt and my pajama shorts Chandler puts on his boxers He then wraps his arms around my waist "I did miss you baby"He says He kisses my forehead "I missed you too"I say "Your going with me to charlotte and Next time I go to L.A your going"He says I chuckle "Ok"I say He carries me over to my bed and places me down in it we lie down and He wraps his arms around my waist And I burry my head in the crook of his neck He runs his fingers through my hair he turns off the lights "Goodnight Y/N"He says Gently "Goodnight"I say He kisses my head and pecks me on the lips I smile and I close my eyes And I fall asleep 


	12. Whoops? (Carl grimes) Smut!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carl and you get Caught Doing It!

I sat on the couch with Rick next to me He had Judith in his lap The front door opens and Carl and Michonne step in Both sweaty and dirty "Hey"Michonne says "Hey"Rick says Carl kisses the back off my head "Hey babe"Carl says "Hey"I say "Im tired wanna come lay down with me"He whispers in my ear "Sure"I say Carl and I walk up the stairs "You two stay out of trouble!"Rick calls out "Got it"Carl says we walk into our room Carl cups my cheek and kisses me passionately He begins to pull up my shirt I allow him and he pulls it over my head and He drops it to the ground I pull his shirt over his head His hat drops to the ground but he doesn't care He unbuttons my jeans and then pushes me on to our bed I fall back on it Carl takes off my boots and then he slides off my jeans "So beautiful"He whispers I giggle "Get comfortable"He says smirking i get under the covers as He takes off his boots and jeans He climbs into with me and kisses me He pulls me close So close to where I can feel the rough texture of his bandage on my closed eye He puts his hand in my underwear and touches my core "So wet for me"He says as I let out a moan He kisses my neck occasionally biting causing me to gasp He rubs my clit "Spread your legs a little bit more baby"Carl whispers I spread my legs He bites my ear lobe and I let out a moan "You ready?"Carl asks I nod "Please"I whisper He slides down my panties ( **My god I hate that word why did I use it** ) I slide down his boxers He puts his hands at either side of my head holding himself up I begin to stroke his cock getting him harder I line himself at my entrance "Tell me if I hurt you ok"He says I nod "Ok"I say He slides in We both let out a moan "Holy shit your so tight"He moans He thrusts Hard but gently He kisses me Sliding his tongue into my mouth I moan into the kiss Carl Moves one of his hands down to my clit He rubs it I didnt even notice the door opening "Shit"Carl moans Carl and i kiss again as he thrusts into me "Achem"I hear Rick say we both shoot up Rick and michonne stand there "Shit"I say "You two down stairs now!"Rick says angrily Then rick slams the door Closed "Shit"Carl says Carl pulls out of me and climbs off of me He pulls on his boxers and his jeans he tosses me my underwear and jeans I climb out of bed and i put them on and we put on our shirts Oh god what is rick gonna do He seemed pissed "Hey its gonna be ok its my fault"Carl says I nod we both walk into the hall and down the stairs Rick and michonne stand there arms cross "So now you two are having sex behind our backs"Rick says "Dad I started It"Carl says "Sit down both of you"Rick says we both sit on the couch michonne and rick standing in front of us  "Are you two using protection"Michonne asks I chuckle "Yeah because we can totally get condoms and birth control"I say "You could ask me or Glenn or daryl"Rick says Then daryl walks into the house "Ask me what?"Daryl says "I caught these too in the act"Rick says Daryl laughs "Aww little Carl getting lucky"Daryl jokes Carl blushes "Daryl your ok with this"Rick asks "Rick There teenagers what else did you expect I will get Carl Condoms Maybe Maggie can get Y/N Some birth control everything will be fine. Rick don't act like that night Carl and Y/N Caught you and michonne never happened"Daryl says I smirk "Thanks Daryl"I say Rick pinches the bridge of his nose "Fine"Rick says "Can we go now?"I ask "Yeah"Rick says Carl grabs me hand and we walk upstairs And back into our room "Wanna finish what we started"Carl says smirking I open my mouth to say something then "You two don't do anything till we get you some protection!"Rick calls from downstairs "Guess not"Carl says "I do"I say "Well lets hope daryl hurries with those condoms"Carl says I chuckle "Yeah"I say wrapping my arms around his neck He kisses my lips "Come here"He says I burry my head in the crook of his neck "Where did you go?"I ask "I went hunting with Michonne"Carl says "Im gonna go shower"he says "Ok"I say as I un burry my head he walks into our bathroom and I hear the shower turn on I decide to lie down so I do I lie down on our bed relaxing and I close my eyes and I end up falling asleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY I KNOW THIS ONE IS SHORT BUT I JUST WANTED TO POST SO YOU GUYS KNOW IM NOT DEAD!


	15. After Spencer's death (Carl grimes)

The image of Spencer and Olivia was stuck in my mind and the fact Rick just killed spencer after he turned didnt even hesitate Rick tried to say something to me But I just pulled out of Carl's Grip and ran up to Carl and I's room Im now sitting on the bed head in my knees Sobbing Sobbing over my brother Aidan, My dad Reg, My mom Deanna and now My other brother spencer I was the youngest Of the family And Now I have no one my entire family was dead My mom was the leader of this place and then she died so rick took over and then spencer tried but now he is dead I just stood on that porch watching my brother on the ground gasping for air "Spencer"I whispered then I heard a gunshot Rosita shot Lucille! A woman savior tackled Rosita I Felt carl grab my arm as i try to run to rosita and Punch the woman savior and then kill Negan The woman savior cut Rosita's cheek "Leave her alone!"I screamed Negan just looked at me smirked "Arat Kill someone"Negan said The woman savior grabbed her gun and turned around to Carl,Olivia and I and pulled the trigger I looked just as the bullet hit Olivia in the cheek she fell to the ground Carl knelt down to her side as if seeing if she was alive but she wasn't we all knew she wasn't 

I hear a knock at the door "Y/N?"Carl says "Go away"I sob He opens the door His face now bandaged He walks to the bed and sits down next to me I look up at him "I have no one"I say crying "Baby you have Me You have Michonne and My dad"He says Cupping my cheek with his hand "Its all my fault if I wouldn't have gone to the saviors base then this wouldn't of happened"Carl says "Don't blame yourself"I say  I lean my forehead against his He kisses my forehead and then leans his forehead against mine "Baby Its gonna be ok"He says "I wanna die"I whisper Carl Took a deep breath I pretend not to the notice that he took my Knife out of my belt "Stay right here ok"He whispers I nod Carl stands up and Walks to our bathroom I hear the water to the bath start He walks back in the room He kneels down in front of me and Brings my legs over the bed I sit there emotionless quietly crying He unzips my boots and Slides them off And takes off my socks He stands back up And Walks back into the bathroom and turns off the bath And walks back to me He picks me up bridal style I cry into his chest "Its ok Its ok baby girl its gonna be ok"Carl says gently he walks into our bathroom and places me on the counter And begins to un buttons my flannel I notice that in the bath tub there are bubbles I haven't had a bubble bath in a long time Carl slides off my flannel I showing the dry blood on my arms I didnt bother washing off from yesterday He pulls my top over my head And then he unbuttons my jeans and slides them off He unclasps My bra and Gently pulls it off and He helps me to my feet and Slides off my underwear Carl has already seen me naked in facted we have had sex before so It was nothing new and we share a room He helps me to the bath tub in the numb state I am in I step in the bath I wince at the hot water and I sit down "Just relax"I hear carl whisper I sit back Carl un buckles his belt and takes off his boots and strips off his clothing He gets in the tub with me He grabs the cup we have in the bath and fills it with water and pours it on my head wetting my hair he grabs some Shampoo and He begins to wash my hair The shampoo burning a cut on my head I wince "you ok?"Carl says I nod "I just have a cut"I say "Before you came back with Negan I went out into the woods looking for you and I fell back on a tree branch"I say Carl fills up the water cup He rinses my hair From the shampoo he conditions my hair and washes my body scrubbing the blood off of me none of it mine All of it was walker blood He hums quietly while he does I notice some of the bubbles have disappeared and the water is barley tinted red from my body and hair "Your so beautiful"He coos "Are you just saying that"I say "No I'm not Your so perfect baby You beautiful (E/C) Eyes your gorgeous (H/C) Hair Your beautiful body your so beautiful"Carl says I smile "I love you"I say "I love you too"He says He sighs "Im sorry I didnt tell you I knew you wouldnt of want me to go and I didnt want you to go with me"He says I pour some water on his head wetting his hair "Its ok"I say I wash his hair "I like your hair long"I say he smiles "Thats why I keep it long"He says I smile "Theirs that beautiful smile"He says Causing me to smile more he kisses my forehead again 

 

After we both bathe We get out of the bath and Carl wraps a towel around me and A towel around his waist I redress in black shorts and a (Y/F/C) shirt Carl dressed to in jeans and a dark green t shirt we walked down stairs Michonne was making dinner and rick was on the couch with Judith I sit on the couch and I pick up a book I open it and I look at the pages not reading but tracing my fingers over the letters My mother used to do that after a while we all eat dinner "Y/N Im sorry about what I did I should of let you-"Rick begins "Just leave it alone"I say "Ok"Rick says I continue eating "I don't wanna talk about him anymore I don't want to talk about parents or spencer and aidan ever again"I say "Ok"Rick says I finish eating and rinse off my plate and I walk back up to my room Carl following He wraps his arms around my waist And kisses my Head "I love you"He whispers "I love you too"I whisper back He runs his fingers through my (H/C) Hair I turn around facing him staring at his blue eye that remind me of the ocean I wrap my arms around his neck and I kiss his jaw "Promise me no more secrets and no more going behind my back to a suicide mission"I say "I promise"He says back "Promise you wont say you wanna die again because I love you too much to let you go"he whispers "I promise"I say "Ok"He says He picks me up by the waist and carries me to the bed he places on the bed And kisses my forehead "Lie down"He whispers I do he places a blanket over me and then the comforter Carl climbs into bed next to me and then turns off the lamp I wrap my arms around his neck and he wraps his arms around my waist I burry my head in the crook of his neck He strokes my hair "Did Negan hurt you?"i Whisper "No i just saw something that I didnt want to see"Carl whispers I kiss his chest he turns off the lamp "Baby girl I will never ever leave you or let anyone hurt you"He says "I know you won't baby"I say and I burry my head in the crook of his neck I breathe in his scent of soap and a slight hint of mint I close my eyes and I fall asleep 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> any requests let me know :) and I know this one kinda sucked but its really cute!


	16. Together or not at all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After beth's death Anna and the group is on the road again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request by annie_tran_1996 if you want a part 2 let me know

Another day another broke down car "Lets just continue walking we will find a car eventually"Rick says rubbing his beard I felt a hand brush against mine I looked to my side to see Carl Holding his little sister Judith in the carrier We intertwined our fingers And we all continued walking The hot sun beamed down on us "Maybe we can find a neighborhood we need to rest"My brother Daniel said breaking the silence "Yeah we all need to rest maybe a couple of days and think of a plan"Michonne says "Alright fine"Rick grumbled I rolled my eyes at that ever since beth Rick just wanted to keep moving and I'm not sure if I can take anymore walking I was thirsty and hungry I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard judith fuss Carl let go of my hand bouncing her trying to calm her down "She's hungry"Daryl mumbled "We all are"Rick says almost immediately "Carl I'll take her"Carol offers Carl complied he took Judith out of the carrier and handed her to Carol Then we intertwined fingers again in my perifual vision I saw Daniel glaring at me He was the most over protective brother I have ever met Before we found the group he never let me kill walkers never even let me go near them "Eye spy with my little eye something Blue"Michonne says trying to lighten the mood "The sky"I say smiling "Your close"She replies "Carl's eyes"Rick says "Close"Michonne replies laughing "My eyes?"Rick questions himself "Ding ding ding"Michonne says laughing "Ok I spy with my little eye something Yellow"Rick says "The lines on the road"I say "You got it"Rick says chuckling We all chuckle After a annoying game of I spy We finally find a neighborhood At the end of the road is a big mansion Of course we chose the big mansion Rick slowly opens the door to find the mansion untouched "The hell"Daryl grumbles Rick bangs his fist on the door frame Nothing "Hello!"Rick calls out the sound echoing through the house Nothing not even a peep "Alright Lets look around"Rick says We all walk in I go to walk up the stairs then Daniel grabs my arm "Im going with you"He says "No I can go by myself"I say pulling out of his grip "Annie"He begins "No I can do it"I interrupt before he can react I head off into the house 

after we fully check the house we all sit on the couches Going through the stuff we found in the house carl and I found comic books Rick found the pantry filled with food and water now we were talking about rooms "Can Anna and I share a room?"Carl asks "No"Rick and Daniel say in unison "Why not!?"Carl and I complain "Because we cant  even trust you two in back seat of a car how are we supposed to trust you in a room alone"Rick says I roll my eyes "We will keep the door open"Carl suggests Daniel give rick a look and rick does the same Look to him "Fine"Rick says Carl and I both smile 

That night 

Carl and I laid in our bed Our limbs tangled together Carl stroking my Light brown hair "Anna you still awake?"Carl whispers "Yeah"I whisper Carl kisses my head I look up at him I run my fingers through his hair He smiles "Your so beautiful"He whispers He kisses me on the lips I kiss back He squeezes my hips and it felt like we where the only ones on earth "Annie Jackson I love you so much and nothing will ever change that"Carl whispers I smile "I love you too Carl grimes"I whisper He grips one of my thighs and pulls me closer And kisses me again I look at the door its cracked and I hear nothing in the hall "Carl"I whisper "Yeah"He whispers "I want you"I whisper he kisses my forehead lightly and softly "Come here"He whispers Pulling me up close straddling him I pull my shirt over my head and I lean back for carl to do the same he does "Lay back Annie"He whispers I do He unbuttons my jeans and slides them off and the pulls off my underwear He unbuttons his jeans and then slides them off quickly pulling out his 6inch member "Come here"He says I sit up straddling him he lines himself at my entrance "Let know If I hurt you ok"He whispers I Nod I wrap my arms around his neck as I feel him enter me I let out a quiet moan Carl throws his head back "Shit your so tight"He quietly groans I give myself time to adjust to his size and I slowly begin to bounce up and down on him "oh my god"I moan quietly He hits something in side my that makes my orgasm hit me like a freight train "Carl please kiss me"I whisper getting close He does he kisses me hungrily I felt the heat in my core and if carl wasnt holding my waist I would of fell weak I let out a moan into the kiss as i felt my juices release I slowed down my pace "Annie I'm close"Carl quietly moans He quietly moans profanities As I feel his warm load shoot into me the warm feeling almost makes me orgasm again

Carl runs his fingers through my hair slowly and we both look at each other "I love you so much anna"He whispers "I love you too"I whisper "I wish we can Be normal teens Like go to prom and high school"I whisper I sigh he kisses my head "I promise we will get through this together"Carl whisper "Together or not at all"I whisper Carl smiles "Together or not at all"He whispers He kisses me softly And then I snuggle my head in the crook of his neck "Goodnight Annie"He whispers "Goodnight Carl"I whisper I close my eyes and drift off to sleep


	17. Requested by @BluStar02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested By BluStar02  
> Plot: I meet his parents and they hate me  
> Hair color:Brown  
> Smut or fluff:Fluff I guess  
> Eye color:brown  
> Carl or Chandler:chandler  
> Name: Gail  
> Lastname: Allen  
> Nickname:Blu  
> Piercings If any:snake bites and a nose piercing  
> Appearance: my hairs short like just past my ears short I'm tan and like 5f4in  
> Outfit just a old band tank top and black shorts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long writers block!

Today was the day I would meet My boyfriend Chandler's Parents No we aren't having dinner Chan and I are just going to hang out there after school I let out a sigh and I flipped my short brown hair to the side I throw on a My chemical Romance ( **Sorry Had to add my fave band XD** ) And some black shorts and My black converse I grabbed my phone and I walk down the stairs and out the door I called my best friend (Y/B/F/N) "Hey wassup"She says "Hey Im going over to my boyfriends and If I need you too I need you to pretend like your my mom and that you need me home"I say "Meeting the parents?"She asks "Yeah"I reply "Ok got it text me if you need me too"She says "Ok"I reply and i hang up I walk down the sidewalk Then I see chandler's house Chandler and his brother grayson are outside playing Basket ball and I see his parents sitting on the steps watching them I stop in my tracks and I take a deep breath I begin to walk again Chan notices me and he drops the ball and smiles and he jogs towards me "Hey Blu"He says as he hugs me "Hey Chan"I say He kisses my cheek He grabs my hand and gives it a comforting squeeze I put on a smile and we walk up his drive way his parents stand up there expression is shocked and I prepare myself for the worse "Mom, Dad this is Gail my girlfriend"Chandler says I smile "Hello its nice to meet you"I say "Why hello"Mrs riggs says hesitantly I bite the inside of my lip I squeezed chandler's hand "You wanna go on inside play some video games Blu?"Chandler asks me "Sure"I say Anything to get away from this situation Chandler and I walked inside Hand an hand Once chandler closes his bedroom door I say it "they hate me!"I say running my fingers through my short hair "No they don't"Chandler says trying to calm me down "Yes they do"I say lying my head on his shoulder "Babe they don't and if they do I Couldn't care less I love you and thats all that matters"Chandler says He kisses my head I smile "Now lets play video games"He says chuckling 

We sit on the two bean bags he has in his room in front of the t.v and we play call of duty "Where are you bluuuu"He says Stretching out my nickname "Not gonna tell youuuuuuu"I say stretching out the you I aim my sniper rifle for his character and I shoot chandler's character falls down dead I laugh "Aww man!"He says "Ha!"I say The door opens and in walks chandler's Brother grayson "Can I play?"He asks "Yeah you can play after me I might have to go after his round"I say "Aww why babe"Chandler complains "Awkwardness avoidance"I say "don't worry about them"Chandler says "I should head home Or else parents gonna freak out"I say "Ok text ya later"Chandler says "Bye Gail"Grayson says "Bye Gray"I say I stand up and I walk in the hall down the stairs and to the front door "Oh Bye Gail"Chandler's dad says Clearly faking his overjoyed expression  "Bye Mr Riggs"I say I open the door and I walk out I walk down the sidewalk and I practically sprint down the sidewalk to my house Once I get inside my house and up to my room I scream In anger Just because I have short hair and piercings doesn't mean I should be hated! I knew exactly what they where saying That brianna Was better her pretty blonde hair. Ugh! I cant cry over this I bang my fist against the wall I yelped out in pain and I see I made a hole in the wall "Shit"I mumble I hear a knock at the door I walk down the stairs and I open the front door chandler stands There he gives me a small smile "Are you here to break up with me?"I ask "No blu of course not"He says he walks in and grabs my hand I close the door "I talked to my parents I told them that I love you and that your beautiful and i didnt care what they think"He says I grin "No I want a rematch on call of duty"He says "Your on loser"I tease He chuckles We run upstairs to my bedroom and play call of duty all night 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the ending sucked but I suck so what did you expect XD


	21. Abusive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WE WOO WE WOO WE WOOOOO WARNING MENTIONS OF ABUSE AND ABUSE..Ok Bye WE WOO WE WOO WE WOO WE WOO WE WOO WE WOOO

My father was getting worse harder punches meant more bruises to hide my boyfriend chandler saw one and I told him I fell down the stairs he didn't believe it anyways after school I walked home and I quietly opened the door so my dad won't notice me I quietly closed the door and I Began to walk to the stairs until I heard "Y/N Get your ass over here!"My dad roared I ran up the stairs fear full of what I did I shut my door and locked it I threw down my backpack and I ran to my window trying to open it I hear his footsteps come up the stairs and Then I hear his fist slam against my door "Im gonna kill ya you little bitch"He yelled angrily The the door hit the wall His face red from anger a beer bottle in his hand I fell to the ground in fear "Please don't hurt me"I cried weakly He grabs my arm and pulls me up Kneeing me in the stomach knocking the air out of me he begins to drag me to the stair way I try to fight back "no! Help! help me!"I screamed He laughed Then he pushed me I felt myself hit the ground then roll then hit the ground again I hit my head on one of the stairs causing my vision to blur I Stumble to the house phone and I grab it I open the pantry door and I step in hearing my dad footsteps down the stairs I lock the pantry door and I dial chandler's number "Y/n! Get your dumb ass over here I'm not finished with you"My dad yells then someone answers "Hello"I hear chandler say "Chan it's me"I whisper "Y/n? are you ok?"He asks "chan please call the cops He's trying to kill me"I whisper "Who who is trying to kill you" Chandler says distressed "My dad please just call the cops"I whisper the I hear my dads fist against the door "I hear you in there Y/N!"He yells "Y/N was that him!?"Chandler asks worriedly I hear my dads fist meet the door again "Chan please help me Im scared"I say tears pouring out of my eyes "Don't worry baby girl my moms calling the cops I'm on my way I promise Ok stay on the phone with me ok"Chandler says I hear his fist again Then everything goes quiet "Babe hey babe say something are you ok"Chandler says "Im gonna die today chandler"I whisper Then I hear a knife try and penetrate the door "Im gonna kill you ya little bitch" My dad yells Then the door hits the wall and he stands there towering over me "y/n! y/n Are you there!?"Chandler yells I'm frozen in fear My dad grabs my arm Forcefully pulls me causing me to drop the phone He pulls me into the kitchen and slams me against the counter hitting my back I let out a yelp Then He slashes me in my stomach Not to deep luckily I fell to the ground "You stupid bitch!"He screams He kicks me in the stomach I scream out in pain At the impact of my wound and ribs Then he places his hands around my throat squeezing cutting off my breath when I hear the door slam open "Stop what you're doing and put your hands up!"I hear a man yell My dad stops and turns around The police officer walks up to him and grabs him hand cuffing him another kneels by my side "Your gonna be alright sweetheart the paramedics are on there way"He says I see chandler and his mom rush in by my side "Hey baby girl I'm here I'm here"He says I shakily bring my hand to his cheek he holds it and kisses it softly "Your gonna be ok I promise ok" He says I nod                                                                      

the paramedics Arrive and they get me in the ambulance chandler stays with me The hook me up to machines and IVs "why baby girl why didnt you tell me?"Chandler says I bite the inside of my lip "I was scared"I say weakly He kisses my head "you don't have to be scared anymore"He says I nod "I love you"I say "I love you too baby girl"He smiles We pull into the hospital and the get me into the building chandler following and into a room "Get her prepped for surgery!"I doctor yells I feel something cold rush through my veins I become light headed and I fall unconscious 

 

 

Chandler opens the car door and I wrap my arms around his neck he picks me up bridal style "I'll get the suitcase"Grayson says Chandler carries me inside "Chandler some more of her stuff is upstairs"William says "Ok"Chandler says Chandler carries me upstairs and into his room "Home sweet home"Chandler says I chuckle Chandler places me on his bed "Ill get you some Clothes"chandler says he kisses my head I cup his cheek with my hand and I kiss him on the lips the kiss is sweet and gentle "I love you so much"He says "I love you too"I say I'm wearing nike shorts I have been wearing for a week and a shirt I have been wearing for a week He grabs a sweatshirt and some gym shorts from his drawer he walks back to me and hands them to me "Will you help me?"I ask quietly "Sure" Chandler says He kneels down He slowly pulls down my Nike shorts getting them over my boot on my foot My leg is trailed with bruises some fading some from the events from last week "Think you can stand up for a second?"Chandler asks I nod He helps me up and grabs the gym shorts He helps me in them and sits me back down he helps me take off my shirt And into the sweatshirt "Come here"He says gently I wrap my arms around his neck and he picks me up and places me on his hip he lays me on the bed and pulls the covers over me Grayson opens the door with my suitcase "Thanks, gray"Chandler says he takes the suitcase from grayson and place it down "mom said her medicine is in there" Grayson says "ok" Chandler says grayson walks out and chandler walks to the bed I yawn chandler chuckles "You tired baby?"He asks I nod chandler takes off his shoes and climbs into bed with me I burry my head into his chest "Do I have to go to the trial"I ask "Baby we already talked about this"Chandler says "I don't wanna see him again"I say tears threatening to spill from my eyes "Hey hey hey baby girl don't cry don't cry"Chandler says gently gently pulling me up to him "I will be right there I promise"Chandler says gently I nod chandler kisses my forehead "Get some rest baby girl"Chandler says "Promise you won't leave me"I say quietly "I promise"he says gently and kisses my head "I love you"I say "I love you too"He says I close my eyes and fall asleep 

 


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back. back again.   
> CARL IS DEAD AND IM NOT OK LORD JESUS CHRIST WHY!!!!!!!  
> HE GONNA DIE A VIRGIN AND IT IS NOT OK!!!

Chandler’s POV

“Y/N open the door, please!”I scream banging my fist on the door the ambulance was on its way and Y/n wasn’t answering I take a quick deep breathe  “Baby girl please just open the door.”I say gently then sudden the door unlocks I quickly open the door she stands their weak and pale She falls into my arms “Baby girl shh I’m here I’m right here.”I assure I pick her up bridal style I carry her down the stairs of her empty house her parents were away on vacation “Talk to me Y/n!”I say “Chandler don’t.“  
She says quietly I place her on her couch Gently sitting her head up “Let me…go.” She says weakly “No!”I say then I hear the sirens I quickly pick her up and I rush her outside an ambulance pulls into the driveway the doors open and paramedics take her from my arms and get her in the ambulance I climb in behind him “Do you know what she took!?” one asks  “Uhh she drank cough syrup and took Advil pm.”I say   
"Do you know how much she weighs?!"They ask  "100 pounds.” I say they hook her up to machines and IVs. My phones rings _Mom_ “Hello?"I ask "Is she ok?"She asks suddenly the heart machines beeps and the lines goes straight "We’re losing her!"Someone yells I hang up the phone and I stare at her in shock tears fall as I notice she isn’t moving and her eyes are closed then we pull into the hospital they rush her out and someone walks me to the waiting room "Is she gonna be ok?"I ask the nurse kneels next to me "We are gonna do our very best but cough syrup mixed with other forms of sleep medication can cause serious harm."They say I nod   
I don’t remember how I got here how I got to this office but I did   
"The medicine and low food had caused her stomach to begin to bleed causing a gash then the medicine went into her bloodstream and  heart and killed her..I am very sorry."The doctor says My mom wipes away her tears "I will talk to her parents and work everything out."He says I get up and I walk out of the room   
_I lost her, I lost her. No I couldn’t of she isn’t gone she can’t be. No, she isn’t, Yes she is Chandler she is gone you aren’t ever gonna see her again. No Chandler she isn’t gone she is fine she is gonna be ok._  
I don’t know how I got her but I made it to my mom’s car I pulled out my car keys with her spare key on it and I got in the driver side I quickly drove away and to Y/n’s house not even thinking I pulled into her driveway and got out of the car I walked into the house quiet I walked upstairs and into her room remembering the nights I snuck in here and slept with her when she was scared or watching Netflix while making out I slowly walked into her bathroom Noticing papers on the floor I slowly picked one up  
 _Dad_  
I place it on her counter and pick up another one  
 _Mom_  
I place it on her counter and pick up another one the last one  
 _Chandler_  
I slowly open it and I read it  
 _Dear Chandler,  
I love you, I love you with all my heart. I’m doing this because I’ve realized there is no point in life anymore. I made a mistake and now I can’t go back I hate myself for doing it and its eating at me I can’t sleep or eat because of it. I’m sorry I didn’t listen to you, I’m sorry I went to that party. The truth is I was raped I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. Please don’t be mad, I didn’t do this because I was raped I did it because…I’m pregnant. I’m sorry I can’t do it I tried to tell you but I just couldn’t, Forget about me and move on, It won’t be hard.  
I love you  
Y/n L/n_  
I drop the note to the ground tears fall from my eyes I fall to the ground clutching the note holding it close I stand up and stuff the note in my pocket I walk into her room and I open her nightstand drawer I saw a positive pregnancy test and I pick it up suddenly I remember something  
 _Y/n and I stood at my locker she looked at someone and I did too he a boy with brown hair and dark eyes stared at her strictly I looked away pretending not to notice then She said "I gotta go bye.” She kissed my cheek then walked away_  
Kyle that’s his name Kyle I stormed to car and I got in I started it when I drove I heard my phone ring my mom I ignored it   
I finally got to Kyle’s house I remember driving Y/n and my friends here for a party I got out and I knocked on the door Moments later he opened the door “Chandler what do you want?"He asks I grab his collar of his shirt I slam him against the hall then I threw him on the ground "What the fuck!?"He yells "You raped her!"I yell then I kicked him in the stomach grabbing him then punching him  
"Who your fucking girlfriend she was drunk she was asking for it!"He yells he punches me in the temple stunning me then I punch him again holding him against the wall "She fucking killed herself you asshole! Because of you!"I yell "What!?"He says I punch him again blood running from his nose "You got her pregnant and she killed herself!"I yell slamming the pregnancy test against his chest. He looks at it then chuckles "Good thing she is dead now I don’t have to pay child support."He says I slam his head against the wall then he falls down limp I grab the test and check his pulse he is fine  
I walk out of the house and into the car I look in the mirror just a cut on my temple and most likely some bruises I start the car then drive away   
I pull up to my house when I get out of the car I walk inside my parents immediately rush to the door "Oh my god what happened?"My dad asks I ignore him and continue walk when my mom grabs my hand "Chandler there is something we need to tell you about Y/n."She says "I know she was pregnant."I say "Why didn’t you tell us?"My dad asks "It’s not mine and I didn’t know."I say I turn around "Someone raped her."I say they both gasp "That what happened to my face I went to his house and beat the shit out of him."I say   
I turn around then walk upstairs Into my room I lock the door when I let my tears fall "I’m so so sorry."I cry I run my fingers through my hair gripping it tightly then my mom knocks on my door "Chandler honey, Do you want me to cancel that convention next week?"She asks "Yes."I say "Ok. There is dinner on the table if you want any."She says then walks away I wipe my tears then stand up I walk over my wall a picture frame of Y/n and I hung up. Anger rushes through me then my fist hits the wall creating a hole   
_I hate him, I hate myself, I hate Kyle, I hate myself, I hate kyle._  
I should have noticed I should of saw that something was wrong, but I didn’t because I’m a dumb ass.   
I sat against the wall wondering what my life would be like now without the love of my life.


End file.
